Break à l'hôtel Kingdom Hearts
by ptirt
Summary: Gros délire pas sérieux. Riku se rend dans un hôtel avec que des terrés à l'intérieur, allant de Olette à Roxas,en passant par DiZ ou encore Terra. Grosse humiliation en somme. Structure théâtrale! CHAP4: Vous allez regretter d'être Yaoisite !
1. Arrivée à l'hôtel

**Auteur**: Moi ! Ptirt !

**Titre**: Suffit de lire bon sang !

**Rating**: Je crois que c'est T

**Genre**: Humour et méga délire !

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Kingdom hearts m'appartiennent tous, à l'exception de Riku, Axel, Sora, tous les autres héros, Tidus, Selphie, tous ceux qui sont vu qu'une fois et qui sont secondaires, Vanitas, Xemnas et tous les méchants et ceux qui servent à rien. Il reste personne :((((((

Et c'est pareil pour les fautes d'aurtograf !

**Warnings**: Délire profond

**Des trucs en plus apigé** : Eum...Bah, première fic, ah mais non, OSEF. Eum, l'histoire de faire une fic bizarre depuis longtemps...OSEF aussi...N'a pas pu faire un meilleur titre...Amusez-vous bien ! *héhé*

* * *

_Comme toutes les bonnes histoires àlacon qu'on a pu voir jusqu'à présent, nous commencerons notre histoire en imaginant une longue route avec des voitures. Ensuite, imaginez les arbres, verts de préférences et les péages tous les 2 Km, implantés là pour que le gouvernement s'enrichisse sur notre dos pour soit disant "permettre les autoroutes plus convenables". en tant que citoyens, on y croit pas mais c'est la loi. T'imagines bien que je vais pas à l'école pour apprendre mais juste parce que c'est la loi. Ensuite, on imagine tous les gogos qui s'entre-gueulent dessus pour une question de place sur un parking. Parmi tous les gogos, il y en a un ! Et ce un, c'est toi !_

RIKU: Bon sang, voilà qu'on s'arrête encore ! Rah, je savais que j'aurais dû prendre une carte. Ya que dalle dans ce paysage, c'est triste. Que du vert, du vert, du vert...Oh, du jaune ! Ca change ! (Il s'arrête au niveau du jaune) Bonjour petite fille ! Tu veux aller quelque part ?

PETITE FILLE: Oh, c'est très gentil à vous ! Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrait me trouver. J'ai commencé à m'impatienter vous savez ! Ca fait combien de temps déjà ?

RIKU: Pardon ?

PETITE FILLE: Ben...Qu'on a commencé la partie ?

RIKU: La partie...de ?

PETITE FILLE: Cache-Cache pardi !

RIKU: Sur l'autoroute ?

PETITE FILLE: Oui. Il y a un problème ?

RIKU: Non, mais j'ai encore jamais vu ça, c'est tout.

PETITE FILLE: Vu quoi ?

RIKU:Rien. Juste une petite fille blonde toute seule sur l'autoroute qui joue à cache-cache à 45Km à tout casser de la civilisation. Faut avouer que c'est pas commun, ça. Ta maison est loin ?

PETITE FILLE: Je sais pas. En fait, j'ai arrêté de compter au bout de deux jours de marche. Mes amis ne m'ont toujours pas trouvé d'ailleurs...

RIKU: Tu m'étonnes...Après 20 minutes, ils ont dû abandonner...Tiens, au fait, tu sauras pas où ça se trouve " l'hôtel KH" ?

PETITE FILLE: Pas que je me souvienne.

RIKU: Pas grave. Tu montes ?

Et ça redémarre. Après 13 Km de route, l'hôtel se montre enfin.

RIKU: Ah, c'est cool ça ! C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc.

Il avança encore. Tout à coup, sa voiture se suréleva, pour une raison quelconque.

RIKU: Oh, ma voiture est plus grande. C'est bizarre. (Il recula. En reculant, il y avait un bruit qui accompagnait le geste). Tiens ? (il ré-avança et entendit encore le bruit étrange). Oh, mais c'est marrant !

Et 5 minutes plus tard, il entra enfin dans l'hôtel. C'était assez grand et imposant et assez luxueux en plus. Naturellement, Riku se rendit au guichet de réception afin de se déclarer.

RIKU: Bonjour, je suis Riku et je viens d'arriver. Eum...si possible j'aimerais avoir ma chambre tout de suite. Mes fesses n'ont plus la même forme qu'autrefois.

SECRETAIRE:(sans le regarder) Roh...Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me dire ça ? On a vraiment pas besoin d'images d'horreurs pour piger le truc (se relève) et...Ah ?!

RIKU: ???

SECRETAIRE:(intimidée) Euh... je veux dire (se relève et prend les mains de Riku) Bonjour, je m'appelle Olette et je suis disponible pour toi, beau brun !

RIKU: Euh... Je suis argenté, vous savez !

OLETTE: Oh ouuuuuuiiiiiiii ! Tout ce que tu voudras !

RIKU:Euh... Je peux avoir ma chambre?

OLETTE: La chambre ? Mais...mais...HihihHIHihihihih, mais mais mais MAIS OUI ! QUAND TU VEUX N'IMPORTE QUAND ThihIHIhiHIhIhIHIIIII !!!!!!

RIKU:(panique) Euh mais...Je voulais parler d'une chambre pour une personne !

OLETTE: Hihihihihhi

RIKU: AH mais, je devrais peut-être payer avant ?

OLETTE:(qui reprend ses esprits) Évidemment qu'es-tu crois ? Que t'allais être gratuit ? Pas chez moi !

RIKU:*Mais... Elle est folle* Euh... La totale en liquide, c'est bon ? (il tend les billets)

OLETTE:Ouais ! C'est parfait ! Donc euh...(redevient folle) Suis-moi beauté fatale ! Thiihihihihihihi !

RIKU:(tout bas) Ouais, d'accord...irrécupérable en fait...

Il suit donc la folle toute d'orange vêtue vers ce qui sera sa future chambre pour le séjour.

OLETTE: Voilààààà ! (Elle ouvre la porte) C'est un peu le bordel mais fait comme chez toi !

RIKU: Mais... Cette chambre sert déjà à quelqu'un là, non ?

OLETTE: Si si !

RIKU:Mais... Euh... Je préfèrerai une...rien qu'à moi...

OLETTE: Owwiiiiiiii, fausser les choses ne peuvent que rendre les choses fausses entre nous Hihi

RIKU:C'est ça, oui et aussi parce que j'ai payé que pour une personne.

OLETTE:(redevient sérieuse) Genre ! Vas-y suis-moi, voleur !

Cette fois, Riku arriva dans sa vraie chambre, bien plus rangée que l'autre.

OLETTE: Voilà votre chambre !

RIKU: Ah ouais ! Pas mal !

OLETTE:Par contre, il n'y a pas de micro onde, les toilettes, c'est le trou au fond, la douche, c'est en bas et c'est collectif. Et la télé, à votre place, j'essayerai pas de l'allumé. En fait, ça remonte à loin. En 45. Un gang de gorille venant de Papouasie était venue braquer mon budget. Comme mon père, Don Corleon, leur à dit de dégager de la manière la plus courtoise. Et toujours avec la même courtoisie, ils ont placé un explosif dans la télévision. Depuis, bah, on a pas essayé de l'ouvrir.

RIKU:(effrayé)...Ca veut dire que je vais dormir avec un explosif !?

OLETTE:Ca aurait pu être pire, aussi hein ! C'est pas comme si je vous avais demandé de dormir à côté d'un champ de mine ! Alors crachez pas sur ce qu'on vous donne de bon coeur !

RIKU:Ah oui, vu comme ça ...! (reprend sa raison) Ouais mais bon, je vais quand même pas dormir à 1/2 chance de mourir chaque nuit !

OLETTE:Pourquoi ? Ca vous tente pas de mourir explosé ?

RIKU:Non, c'était pas dans mon programme !

OLETTE: Oh vraiment ?

RIKU:Ouais, vraiment !

OLETTE:Bon ben...Je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps ! En ce qui concerne vos bagages, je sais pas où ils sont. En fait, c'est mon valet, Saïx, qui s'occupe de ça. Mais depuis votre arrivée, je ne l'ai plus revue, c'est étrange...

RIKU:Saïx ?

OLETTE:Oui, Saïx. Je lui demande toujours de rester dehors pour guetter les bonnes arrivées, vous voyez ? Et ben là, ça fait quand même pas mal de temps qu'il est pas revenu pour me casser les couilles à propos de sa prime et sur le fait qu'il est mal payé. Voyez le genre. Maintenant, c'est vrai que ça me fait des vacances de plus l'entendre

RIKU: Ah ? En tout cas, je l'ai pas vu à l'entrée. Bon ben, je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je vais chercher mes bagages seul.

Sur ce, il parti vers sa voiture. Une fois dehors, il ne pu s'empêcher de voir un homme à terre. Visiblement, il avait quelques difficultés.

RIKU: Monsieur, tout va bien ?

LE TYPE: Oh, non, je vous remercie, je recherche juste ma lentille de contact. Vous savez sans, je vois beaucoup mieux, mais je préfère l'avoir.

RIKU: Ah bon , Pourquoi ça ?

LE TYPE:Rooooh, mais je vous demande pas pourquoi vous vous teintez les cheveux en blanc à ce que je sache ?

RIKU:...C'est pas une coloration ...

LE TYPE: Ah ? (se tourne vers Riku) Ah mais ...AH MAIS ! C'est toi ! Enflure ! C'est toi le boulet avec sa voiture de 2 tonnes ! Sal**** pourquoi tu m'as écrasé ?

RIKU: Quoi ???

LE TYPE: Oui ! Y a même pas 20 minutes ! Toi et ta saloperie êtes venus et vous m'avez écrasé ! Plusieurs fois même ! Sans vergogne !

RIKU:...Ahhhhh, ok ! Donc, la raison pour laquelle ma voiture se surélevait, c'était vous ? Vous êtes tenace en tout cas. Quoique, j'avais rien entendu non plus...

LE TYPE: Normal ! Je me concentrai trop sur ma lentille. Après l'avoir retrouvé, je venais de réaliser qu'on m'avait roulé dessus. Et là, j'ai crié ! Mais il n'y avait plus personne. Et après, j'ai de nouveau égaré ma lentille.

RIKU:Ah ...Ben, si ça peut vous rendre plus heureux, les deux premières fois, c'était pas fait exprès, par contre, j'avoue que je me suis bien amusé après. Ah mais, tant que vous êtes là, je cherche un gars du nom de euh...Maïs, un truc comme ça.

LE TYPE:Saïx

RIKU:Non, je veux dire, ça rimait avec maïs mais ça ne "ixe" rien, le maïs.

LE TYPE: Non, je m'appelle Saïx, c'est moi !

RIKU:Mais moi, je cherche le major d'homme incompétent qui rallonge ses poses cafés, parle aux femmes de chambre à longueur de temps et qui se gratte les fesses en cachette avec un rasoir électrique, lequel rasoir a permis de tuer l'alligator qui bouchait les égouts.

SAIX: ...C'est moi ...

RIKU: Hein ?

SAIX: Deux...C'est moi le type qui rallonge ses pauses, parle aux femmes de chambre et...pour le rasoir, bah, une pensée à l'alligator quoi ! Savez, dans la vie, faut garder les parfums pour que ça garde les côtés valeureux de l'objet !

RIKU: Ahhhhh ok ! Ah mais tiens, vous pouvez porter mes bagages ! C'est l'autre là euh...Olette ouais ! Elle m'a demandé de vous le dire et en plus, elle vous cherche. Donc voilà !

SAIX:Mmm, oh, l'appel de la cafét' !

RIKU: Ah...

SAIX:Bé !

Et donc, Saïx s'exécuta. Avec pas mal de difficultés apparemment. Enfin, peut-être, parce que Riku a prit l'ascenseur dont la porte donne sur une plateforme qui monte. Saïx, lui, à pris l'ascenseur qui donne sur des escaliers qui montent. Amen !

Après la jolie marche de Riku et la perte de kilos intense de Saïx, ils se retrouvèrent devant la chambre de l'hôte.

SAIX:(essoufflé malade) Put*in, mais y a quoi dedans, dans ta valise ? Des pierres ?

Et la valise s'ouvrit, laissant paraître des briques de béton.

SAIX:OH LA VACHE ! Et ça te servira à quoi tout ce bordel ?

RIKU:Bah, tu sais, dans mon village, il y a souvent des personnes indésirables comme les marchants ambulants, les mecs qui font de la pub pour un truc qui servira jamais comme "l'élection du futur président français" ou encore les témoins de Jéhova. Bah quand ça arrive, on leur balance des briques. Et ça marche, ils sont jamais revenus !

SAIX:(choqué)...J'aimerai pas voir leur tête en rentrant chez eux.

RIKU:Ouais bah, ça a le mérite de marcher !

SAIX: Bon ben, je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, alors ! Lasiono Tenglesio !

RIKU: Quoi ?

SAIX: Feur !

Et il laissa le jeune argenté derrière lui. Sur ce, Riku entra dans sa chambre. Les lits étaient bien présents individuels. La télé était bien là aussi. Quant au trou-cuvette, il ne tarderai pas à le trouver puisqu'il a failli se pelleter dedans. C'était parfait.

RIKU: C'est parfait ! Juste que...(En regardant le cadeau bonus de la chambre) T'es qui toi ?

En effet, en plus de la piaule, il y avait aussi un garçon, plus petit que l'autre, avec des grosses mains, des pompes de deux mètres et une coupe que seul un coiffeur défoncé aurait pu faire. Le tout servi ensemble.

???: Euh...Oh oui ! C'est toi Riku ? Mon copain de chambre ? Je suis content de te voir. Je suis originaire de [coridail] Tu sais, hier, j'ai rêvé que je tombais dans l'eau mais je respirais toujours. Ensuite, j'ai atterri sur un vitrail géant. Et une épée qui ressemble à une [dinner] m'est apparue en main. Mon île fut détruite à cause des [forces du mal] et à cause des [octorockes]. Depuis, je dois tuer tous les [ganons] que je croise sur mon chemin. Et comme la K-blade libère des [spaghettis], je suis devenu le [mama luigi] !

RIKU (les yeux écarquillés): ...

???: Et j'ai aussi rêvé d'un type qui te ressemblait, même qu'il s'est fait emporter par un raz-de-marré !

RIKU: (referme la porte , toujours les yeux grands ouverts):..."C'était quoi cet ouragan ?" (il la ré-ouvre et aperçoit encore le garçon bizarroïde)

???:Au fait, moi, c'est Sora ! Tu sais, ça veut dire "ciel" en Japonais, mais faut prononcer "Sola"; mais c'est pas tout car en espagnol, ça veut dire "seul", comme le monde est petit. "Riku", ça veut dire "la terre ferme". Tu vois la terre où on accoste quand tu es sur un bateau depuis longtemps ou en avion, on atterri sur la terre ferme. C'est drôle non ?

RIKU:(plus paniqué)...Mais...mais t'es quoi au juste ? T'es l'enfant de quelle tornade, toi ?

SORA: Haha, très drôle ! Tu veux des chips ? Celles-là, on peut les manger, mais on peut aussi les brûler ! Ça donne un feu avec plein de couleurs ! On essaye ?

RIKU:(prend une brique) Eh attention HEIN ! Je sais me servir de ça depuis que je suis au berceau ! Et j'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !

SORA: Haha, t'es vraiment trop drôle !

RIKU:Toi, t'es effrayant !

SORA:Je sais, on arrête pas de me le dire ! En général, je reste dans la mémoire des gens.

RIKU:Euh non, une seconde ! Tu viens d'où ? Parce que j'ai payé que pour une chambre alors bon, les p'tites visites, c'est pas pour moi.

SORA:Oh mais non ! C'est bien ma chambre et la tienne aussi.

RIKU:...Ben non !

SORA:En fait, on m'avait dit que ce serait ma chambre et que d'autres personnes pouvaient venir, comme ça, ça ferait genre on est en camp de vacances. On m'a aussi dit que 1000€ se cachait ici.

RIKU:Et t'y as cru ?

SORA:Ben.......ouais!

RIKU:Mais tu viens de quelle planète toi ? C'est loin ? Parce que là, il serait temps d'y retourner faire une consultation !

SORA:Oh, non, je viens de [mushroom kingdom], c'est à plus de [mille] kilomètres d'ici.

RIKU:AU SECOURS UN FOU ! (s'enfuit en courant)

Bon, après avoir trébuché dans l'escalier, s'être relevé avec dureté, avoir remonté les escaliers et être encore tombé, Riku a quand même pu atteindre sa chambre et se reposer de son voyage. Il s'endort dans l'atmosphère sereine, douce, agréable. Tout doucement, il s'endort.

RIKU:Rooooo

SORA:Pichhhhh

RIKU:Rooooooo

SORA:Pcccchhhh

RIKU:Roooooo

SORA:Piiiiiich

RIKU:Roooooo

SORA:*prout*Pichhhh

RIKU:Rooooo

SORA:Pichhhhh

RIKU:Rooooooo

SORA:Pcccchhhh

RIKU:Roooooo

SORA:Piiiiiich

RIKU:Roooooo

SORA:Pichhhh

RIKU: MERRRRRRDE ! J'ai oublié la petite blonde !!!!

...Bah, je sais pas non plus ce qu'elle est devenue ! En tout cas, pas si loin que ça de l'hôtel, des méchancetés se trament déjà, comme dans toutes les bonnes histoires !

_???:Pour mes vacances, c'est là que je décide d'aller !_

_???:Moi, j'y vais juste parce je suis pressé d'y aller. Tellement que j'ai plus d'jus !_

_???:Si nous avons pu nous rencontrer, c'est grâce à Kingdom Hearts. Bon appétit !_

_???: Pourquoi, c'est pas l'heure de manger ?_

_???:Mais non ignare ! Bon appétit est une incantation ! Bon appétit !_

_???:C'est pas l'heure de manger sur ma montre._

_???:Raaaaaah mais non !_

_???:Ben moi, on m'a oublié !_

_Tous: Ah ?_

_???:A suivre !_

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *s'étouffe*

Ahem ahem, voilà, ce premier chapitre qui humilie, terminé. Hihi, bah, qu'en dire ?,C'est un délire et je me suis tapé des fous rires s'tout !

Ah oui, le passage avec Sora qui raconte son trip, il faut comprendre. Si vous ne connaissez pas les Youtube Poop, c'est sûr, vous ne capicherez rien.

Oui, le "Aurtograf", c'est fait exprès au cas où certain de l'aurait pas compris !

Après tout, on y peut rien !

Mmm...Et aussi, à propos des petites anecdotes sur la personnalité des héros bah...j'ai qu'un mot à dire : "haha" ! Maintenant, faut prendre ça au treizeième degrés aussi hein ! J'aime tous les personnages hein ! Sauf Olette, rien à battre ! Désolée, mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais pas épargner les autres.

Tout le monde passera ! Héhé !


	2. Ca va devenir tout blanc et pas saint!

**Auteur**: C'est toujours moi ! Ptirt !

**Titre**: Suffit de lire bon sang !

**Rating**: Je crois que c'est T

**Genre**: Humour et méga délire !

**Disclaimer**: Personne n'est à moi. Par contre, quand je me marierai avec Riku, ben si !

Par contre, Aurtograf sera pas invité.

**Warnings**: Délire profond

**Des trucs en plus apigé** : Deuxième chap. Va y avoir des briques qui vont se perdre !

* * *

_Voilà donc la première nuit que Riku passe dans cet hôtel et déjà en avait-il marre à souhait. Entre la schizophrène fan d'argent, le major d'homme capable de sentir la douleur autant que Sacha prend de bain et le balai géant au pied muni de bouée lui servant de copain de chambre, ben, il avait par moment des envies de s'étouffer à l'aide de quelque chose de consistant, une pomme par exemple. Finalement, l'hôtel avait beau être magnifique, ça n'empêchait pas que des tarés des îles y habitaient. Mais c'était une bonne journée et Riku n'avait certainement pas de temps à perdre avec des imbéciles...Quoique... Et contre tout attendre, bien niché dans son lit douillet, chaud, moelleux, doux et agréable comme on en demande, pour une raison encore inconnu, des trompettes hurlèrent, tout à coup, dans le rez-de-chaussé. Evidemment, le bruit fit sursauter Sora et Riku, en un quart de seconde. Je ne vous raconte pas la mauvaise humeur du matin._

RIKU:(énervé) ARGGGG mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

SORA:Peut-être que nos voisins aiment la musique ?

RIKU:Ah ouais ?! Ben je vais leur montrer, moi ! Je suis pas né dans un cabaret ! C'est pas Tokio Hotel ici !

SORA: T'aimes pas Tokio Hotel ?

RIKU:J'aime la MUSIQUE, moi !

Sur ce, il se leva, ouvrit la porte, descendit les escaliers vers le rez et manqua une marche. De ce fait, il se cassa la gueule de bon matin, suivi de Sora, qui en fit de même, mais sauf que lui, il le fit sans avoir un contre "non bon vouloir" de son non-gré. (Donc, il s'est cassé la gueule volontairement). Arrivé en bas, toujours en pyjama, il observait son réveil-matin inattendu du sol, Sora au-dessus de lui. Enfin, la personne, il le voyait venir parce qu'il n'était pas encore dans l'hôtel. Devant eux, Saïx, Olette et d'autres membres du personnel ainsi que d'autres clients s'étaient rassemblés devant l'entrée.

RIKU: (à Sora) DEGAGE-TOI ! (à Olette en se relevant) Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi on devait se réveiller de si bon matin comme ça ?

OLETTE: (éxcitée) Oh, Mlle Hearts est arrivée ! Mlle Hearts est arrivée !

SORA: Qui ?

RIKU: Hearts...ça veut pas dire "coeurs" en anglais ?

Mais sans y répondre, Olette s'était avancée, encore plus excitée à l'idée de voir cette personne qui, apparemment, ravivait la foule. Cela devait être une personne haute placée, voir même...Tetsuya Nomura en personne !

SORA: C'est papa ? Houra !!! Je vais pouvoir lui demander si je dois intervenir dans un prochain KH

Le moment de vérité. Et la personne tant attendue s'avança, accompagné d'homme de main portant apparemment des valises très lourdes.

???: (en faisant la pose) Me voilà ! Vive moi !

OLETTE: (En s'avançant) Oh bienvenue Mlle, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Oh, quel bonheur !

???: (en rigolant) Je suis contente de me voir aussi ! Haha !

SORA: Bizarre, c'est qu'une fille toute normale.

RIKU: Là, j'avoue, t'as raison. Genre, je m'attendais, avec tout le bordel qu'il y a eu, que ce soit quelqu'un d'important ou de célèbre comme Mickeal Jackson ou Emily Osment.

SORA: Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Nomura oui ! De toute façon, Mickeal Jackson est mort, il peut pas revenir.

RIKU: Si, tu vas voir, il va revenir en nous faisant Thriller avec ses copains de tombe.

???: (en regardant Sora et Riku) Wow ! Les uniformes ont bien changés ici, et entre nous, ils sont devenus plus moches qu'avant ! (part avec ses valises)

Gros blanc...

RIKU: C'était qui cette petite censured ?

SORA: [This is SPARTA]...Enfin, je crois.

RIKU:Nan mais comment elle a appelé mon pyjama. "Uniforme". Comme si j'avais la tête d'un concierge.

En effet, à ce moment, les deux garçons portaient toujours leurs pyjamas. Celui de Riku était vert, avec pull et pantalon assortit. Des motifs de coeur étaient imprimés dessus. Celui de Sora était bleu, avec chemise et pantalon. Cette fois, c'était des clés sur la chemise et, avec le tout, un bonnet des plus adorables avec deux "cornes" pendantes vers l'arrière.

RIKU:Ben genre ! Je vais aller lui parler moi ! Déjà qu'elle me réveille dans un beau rêve, avec mes poneys et mes arc-en-ciels, et qu'en plus, elle me traite de concierge, un beau matin ! Et mais, je vais de ce pas la trouver, celle-là ! Comptez sur moi !

SORA:...Riku, tu as rêvé de poneys et d'arc-en-ciels ...?

RIKU:...Ca te dérange ? Je paris que t'as même pas rêvé toi !

SORA: Si, j'ai rêvé que, comme un château de sable par le vent, tu t'es fait balayer. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que sont devenus tes miettes...

RIKU:(éffrayé)...oh mon dieu...

Sur ce, Riku s'empressa de monter les escaliers afin de parvenir à la chambre. Et ce n'est qu'après avoir monté pas moins de 146 étages que Riku, accompagné de Sora atteignirent la chambre de la donzelle.

RIKU: (éssoufflé) Pas croyable ! ...C'est...la première fois ah...que je vois quel...quelqu'un avoir...3 étages de garde-robes...et en occupant tout l'étage...Ah...

SORA: (aussi éssoufflé que Riku) ...ah...ah...en plus...Elle a une...chambre a...elle toute seule...pouf...qui prend tout l'étage...ah

RIKU: (reprend ses poumons) Ah, bon, on est enfin arrivé à sa stupide chambre. Vraiment, je crois que cette fille est riche. Plein aux as même. Bref, j'entre.

SORA: Attends ! Faut prendre une carte avant !

RIKU:...une...pourquoi ?

SORA: Ben regarde là. "Garde-rode de Kairi Hearts. Veuillez prendre une carte. Obligatoire !"

RIKU: Caille-riz ?

SORA: Son nom, je crois.

RIKU: Pourquoi une carte ? On s'en fout quoi ! C'est que sa chambre ! Je crois faire la différence entre un vase, une télé et savoir où se trouve la porte. On s'en fout, tu viens ?

SORA: Mais...Il y a écrit "obligatoire" !

RIKU: On s'en fout, je te dis !

Et ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Plus tard...

RIKU: Bravo Sora. Je t'avais dit de prendre une carte ! A cause de toi, on est perdu !

SORA: MA FAUTE ??? Mais ça t'iras oui ?! [Tu vas mourrir !] C'est toi qui a pas voulu ! "Obligatoire"! C'est quelle lettre que t'as jamais vu ?

RIKU: Le pire, c'est qu'on est quand même perdu dans son dressing quoi ! Vraiment riche, la Kairi ! Ca fait combien de temps qu'on cherche la sortie, là ? 2 ou 3 semaines ?

SORA: Juste 1 heure...

RIKU: Ben je peux te dire qu'en sortant d'ici, je serai plus le même, ça change la vie !

Soudain, tous les deux entendirent un bruit, à travers les longues rangées d'habilles, de sac à mains et de chaussures. Très modé en plus. Mais ce bruit devenait de plus en plus frénétique. Prêts contre attaquer l'inconnu.

RIKU: Qui est là ? Je vous préviens, je suis armé...euh...J'ai des talons aiguilles...euh, 12 Cm et ça se lance comme des briques !

Finalement, une tête rouge sortit des vêtements d'hiver en fourrure.

ROUGE: Hey, tirez pas ! Je suis pas un lapin et ma maitresse n'est pas en maillot de bain !

SORA:...OH ! Un être vivant !

RIKU: Ben parfait. Sors-nous d'ici, on est perdu ! J'avais encore jamais vu une garde-robe qui fait 145 m² de surface.

ROUGE: Vous...n'avez pas de carte ?

RIKU: Ben non, mon partenaire de chambre ici présent n'a pas voulu ! Le mot "Obligatoire" ne signifie rien du tout pour lui !

SORA: Mais je t'emmerde ! Menteur ! [You must die]

ROUGE: Oh, je perds mon temps. Je suis aussi perdu depuis un bon moment, perdu, comme le pain alors, j'aimerai bien sortir, j'en ai ma claque là !

SORA: Ben nous aussi, si tu n'avais pas remarqué ! On est là depuis 1 bonne heure et cet endroit commence à nous gonfler !

ROUGE: Je suis là depuis 2 jours !

SORA:...

RIKU...

ROUGE: Si quelqu'un a un miracle, je le remercierai pour toujours ! Oui, toujours ! On se mariera ensemble, on fera une famille de 8 enfants. Je serai chômeur professionnel . On vivra à la campagne. Et parfois, on devra se mettre à l'ombre à cause des dettes interminables. Quand l'heure sera venue, on fera un suicide collectif et on vivra heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Gros blanc. "Se marier" ou l'histoire, c'est quoi le pire ?

RIKU: Hum hum...Je m'appelle Riku...Euh...Et là, c'est

SORA:(en coupant Riku) Sora !

ROUGE: Enchanté ! Riku et Sora

SORA (en coupant "Rouge") [It's mama Luigi to you Mario !]

ROUGE: Quoi ?

RIKU: Nan, fait pas attention ! J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il disait ça. On dirait une espère de censure ou quoi. En fait, j'ai jamais demandé.

SORA: [Youtube poop, where you smock, you DIE]

RIKU: (sans faire attention) Eh ! J'entends quelqu'un !

ROUGE: Quelqu'un vient !

SORA: C'est vrai ? Vite, appelons-le !

RIKU: Oé, on est là, v'nez nous chercher !

SORA: On sait plus par où aller, au secours !

ROUGE: VITE ! Je suis Jesse McCartney !

RIKU:...

SORA:...

RIKU:Fake !

ROUGE: Ben quoi ? Si c'est une fille, elle viendra ! C'est obligé !

Et en effet, parmis les vêtements, une chose bougeait. On aurait dit

RIKU: Une perruque ? Bah, elle se déguise la richarde ?

SORA: Une perruque blonde. Ca c'est marrent !

ROUGE: Père Uk? C'est nouveau ?

Sans plus attendre, Riku tira sur la perruque blonde. Erreur ! Et non ! Ce n'est pas une perruque blonde...c'est UNE blonde !

BLONDE: AIIIIIIIIIE ! MAIS CA VA PAS ?

RIKU: (appeuré) AHHHHH ! Une blooonde !

BLONDE: Une blonde ? Où ça, où ? ...Minute, les blondes, ça n'a pas disparu de la surface de la Terre depuis déjà des milliers d'annés ?

Juste avec cette phrase, Sora, Riku et le type rouge encore inconnu (en fait, c'était Axel) restèrent bouche bée de la stupidité que la blonde a pondue à l'instant. Tellement bouché bée qu'on aurait cru à une peinture d'eux. Un cadre même. Une statue. En tout cas, ils ne bougeaient plus du tout.

AXEL: J'étais bouche Ah, moi !

PTIRT: Chut !

BLONDE: Ben...pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? :D

RIKU: C'est peut-être parce que (en cherchant à éviter les mots trop directes)

SORA: Oui, eum, tu vois (pareil)

AXEl: Parce que t'es blonde, andouille !

SORA:...

RIKU:...

AXEL: Ben quoi ?

RIKU: On a rien dit !

BLONDE: Moi? Blonde ? Mais non, voyons, vous le voyez bien, je suis grenat !

RIKU: ..(part dans son délire) Ah oui, d'accord, alors, moi, tu vois, je suis vert salade, je te présente mon ami rose chewing-gum et mon autre ami bleu moisi !

AXEL: Moisi ?

RIKU:Roh, me fais pas chier !

AXEL: Oh, si tu veux chier, les toilettes sont là !

Axel s'est prit une brique en pleine fasse. Il va rester un moment à terre, je crois.

SORA: Je crois aussi (admire le sang) [die]

RIKU: Bref ! Donc, pour en revenir à toi ...

BLONDE: Je suis grenat et je peux le prouver !

RIKU et SORA: Prouve - le !

BLONDE: Je suis grenat. Raison: c'est vrai !

RIKU: ...

SORA: ...

AX...Ah mais non, lui, il n'est plus apte à dire quoique ce soit ! (owned)

RIKU: Bon, c'est tout beau tout ça, mais comment on fait pour sortir ? Je vous rapelle qu'on est dans une garde-robe, qu'on s'est perdu comme des pignoufs dedans !

PTIRT: Bon, puisque c'est ça !

Et comme par magie, tous se retrouvèrent davant la porte de la chambre de Kairi. C'est beau l'écriture !

AXEL: Je me suis pris une brique en pleine face ! C'est beau l'écriture hein !

Et par la beauté des mots, Axel se crasha avec une nouvelle brique ! Cadeau, je t'aime Axel !

RIKU: BREF ! Je suis devant la chambre de Kairi, je vais lui dire ce que je pense de sa façon de parler ! Qui m'aime me suivre !

BLONDE:Oh ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Blanc.

BLONDE: Quoi ?

RIKU: T'es sûre que t'es normal ? (à lui même) N'importe quoi, c'est l'hôtel qui est pas normal...

BLONDE: Quoi ? Tu voulais me voir ? On est devant ma chambre !

SORA: (vient de piger le truc) Kairi ?

KAIRI?: Oui :D ?

SORA: ...

RIKU: ...

AXEL: ... (ah mais non, c'est normal qu'il dise rien lui !)

RIKU: Tu es grenat ?

KAIRI?: Bien sûr :D

SORA: On était dans ton dressing ?

KAIRI?: Oui !

Blanc atomique !

RIKU: Ah...!

SORA: Elle se prend pour Kairi...

KAIRI?: Je suis Kairi !

RIKU: Non, c'est faux ! Tu es blonde !

KAIRI?: Bien sûr que non, je suis grenat ! Bande de daltonien !

SORA: Daltonien toi-même !

KAIRI?: Je suis Kairi !

RIKU: Non, tu ne l'es pas !

KAIRI?: Bien sûr que si !

SORA: On te dit que non !

KAIRI?: Non !

RIKU: Si !

KAIRI?: NON !

SORA et RIKU: SI ! Minute, qu'est-ce qu'on raconte ?

Et ça a continué durant des heures (en fait non, juste quelques secondes). Tout à coup, la vraie Kairi ouvrit sa porte pour comprendre qui étaient les gneux qui criait.

KAIRI: Oh, c'est pas bientôt fini ?

TOUS: Kairi ! (même Axel)

BLONDE: Oui ? :D

SORA: Pas toi, la vraie !

BLONDE: Je suis la vraie !

RIKU: Non, c'est elle la vraie !

KAIRI: Vraie quoi !

BLONDE: je suis la vraie Kairi !

RIKU: Non, puisque la vraie est là !

KAIRI: Vraie moi ?

SORA: Oui !

BLONDE: Alors, je suis qui ?

SORA: Pas Kairi !

KAIRI: Et moi, je suis qui ?

RIKU: Toi, t'es la vraie Kairi !

AXEL: Et moi, je suis qui ? En fait, vous parlez de quoi ? :D

Tous prirent un peu de temps, parce que visiblement c'était n'importe quoi (pareil, Axel est un boulet là, faut que j'intervienne). Finalement, ils ont pu trouver le fin mot de l'histoire !

RIKU: Donc, tu t'appelles Naminé, tu es blonde et pas riche. Compris ?

NAMINE: Oui :D

SORA: On a dit quoi ?

NAMINE: ...:D ?

AXEL: T'as compris ce qu'on a dit au moins ?

NAMINE: Dit quoi ? :D

SORA: Tu t'appelles Naminé et tu es blonde !

NAMINE: Ahhhhhh !

RIKU: Qui es-tu ?

NAMINE: Hihi...:D ???

AXEL: Briques s'il vous plait !

PTIRT: Non !

RIKU: Moi, j'abandonne ! Ca fait 1 heure qu'on lui répète son nom. Elle est vraiment trop bête ! Et puis, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai toujours pas parler à Kairi ! Et je vais faire ça de suite, parce que là, ça fait déjà une page que je tente ça, et que plein de conneries arrivent. (toque à la porte comme un dératé) Wo ! Kairi, t'es là ! J'ai à te parler !

KAIRI: (ouvre la porte) Quoi ?

RIKU: (furax)Bon, on va faire court ! Je t'ai trouvé super méchante avec nous le matin. Alors je veux des excuses ! Et des vraies hein !

KAIRI: (réfléchi un instant) Si je te donne 200 000 munnies, tu me fous la paix ?

RIKU: Non !

AXEL: (qui passait par là) Moi, je veux bien !

Et tout à coup, encore une fois, une météorite s'écrasa sur Axel. Et juste pour le plaisir, elle se releva et l'écrasa encore pour le piétiner, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut encastré dans le sol lui même MWAHAHAHA

RIKU: Je veux des excuses !

KAIRI: Rooh, "pardon". Content ?

RIKU: Non, ça suffit pas !

KAIRI: Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je te le donne et tu me fous la paix !

RIKU: Je veux que tes pardons viennent du coeur, pas que tu le dises pour que je te foux la paix !

KAIRI: Rah, mais c'est inutile ! Pourquoi les gens veulent tant avoir des trucs sans utilité comme, ché pas, la nourriture ?

RIKU: Je trouve que ta façon de juger les gens est ignoble, j'ai une tête de concierge ?

KAIRI: Oh, pauvre petit, mal habillé (ben oui, elle est toujours modé) qui prétent avoir raison ! Que veux-tu, je te le donne et tu me lâches. De toute façon, j'ai dit que la vérité.

Rien à en tirer, Riku a préféré se retirer. De toute façon, c'est évident qu'il ne tirerai jamais rien d'elle.

RIKU: Rah, et puis, j'en ai assez, je sors ! Et en plus, je vais me changer ! (il est toujours en pijama)

Après avoir enfilé un Jean, et un T-shirt jaune, il partit en direction du centre ville. Il y avait pas mal de trafic routier mais pas de trafic trottoirier ( %)? ). Après un bref passage dans une rue, il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer une église, ou quelque chose qui s'y rapportait. En tout cas, il y avait un clocher. Il désida donc aller dans cette direction.

RIKU: (lit) "Elgise St Kingdom Hearts"...Kingdom Hearts ? C'est le nom de l'hôtel ça ! "Elgise" ? Ils doivent être très connus, c'est même pas écrit correctement.

Sans plus attendre, il entra dans l'église. Et comme son nom l'indique, l'éclise n'était vraiment pas comme les autres. Il y avait des sièges, une longue rangée, des vitraux de couleurs, des bougies. Vraiment pas comme d'hab.

RIKU: C'est comme d'hab !

PTIRT: Non, non ! Ils sont où les tirelires à don et les micros pour transmettre la voix ?

???: C'est contraire à notre religion !

RIKU: Ah ? C'est qui ?

???: Je me présente : Xemnas ! (fier de sa prouesse)

RIKU:... ...C'est tout ?

XEMNAS: Que voulez-vous de plus ?

RIKU: Oh non, juste que vous vous présentiez un peu plus.

XEMNAS: Je ne peux pas, c'est contraire à notre religion !

RIKU: Ah oui ?

XEMNAS: Oui !

RIKU: ...Vous êtes seul ?

XEMNAS: Oh non, jamais ! C'est juste que mon inférieur est parti chercher du lait et l'autre, il fallait qu'il achète de nouvelles brosses à dents.

RIKU: Ah ?

XEMNAS: Oui !

RIKU: Mais ça veut dire que vous êtes seul !

XEMNAS: Non, il y a encore le couvent !

RIKU: Avec des nonnes ?

XEMNAS: Oui ! Comme elles ne peuvent pas sortir, elles sont avec moi.

RIKU: Elles ne peuvent pas sortir ?

XEMNAS: Non, c'est contraire à notre religion. Toutes les filles du couvent doivent rester à l'intérieur jusqu'à leur mariage.

RIKU: Ah...Euh, mais les nonnes ne se marient pas !

XEMNAS: Et oui ! C'est ça l'astuce !

RIKU: Vous avez le droit d'être aussi sournois dans votre religion ?

XEMNAS: Oui ! Bien sûr ! Rien ne l'interdit !

RIKU: Ah...

XEMNAS: Oui !

Tout à coup, un des hommes de Xemnas entra dans l'église.

???: Il y avait plus de lait, alors à la place, j'ai prit du ketchup !

XEMNAS: ...Bon, faut tenter avec du ketchup...Mmm...Céréales ketchup...Tiens, c'est pas con ça, je vais essayer !

???: (regarde Riku) Oh, un visiteur ?

XEMNAS: Oui, il s'agit de Demyx, un de mes prêtres.

DEMYX: Oui, je suis Demyx, enchanté.

RIKU: Oui, moi, c'est Riku. Euh...Ben, je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps alors. A bientôt !

XEMNAS: Bon appétit !

DEMYX: Bon appétit !

RIKU : Hein?

XEMNAS: Bon appétit est une incentation pour vous attirez la bien veillence de Dieu. Bon appétit !

RIKU: Ah...

XEMNAS: Oui !

Et Riku repartit direction hôtel. Tout juste devant, il ne pu ne pas appercevoir la non présence d'un camion sur un lieu qui n'existe pas alors que c'est vrai. Des nouveaux visiteurs en somme.

RIKU: Encore des nouvelles têtes ? Comme si on en avait pas assez, entre l'autre grande dinde riche, le type nul comme les briques ou encore l'autre tarte qui se rappelle même pas son nom, on est servit !

DEMYX: On est en été aussi !

RIKU: (qui a failli manqué un battement) AHHHH ! MAIS TU FOUS QUOI ICI TOI ?

DEMYX: Rien, j'ai juste voulu visiter ta maison.

RIKU: C'est pas ma maison, c'est un hôtel !

DEMYX: Quelle différence, c'est là où tu dors, alors bon !

RIKU: Enfin, bon. Je vais quand même rentrer hein !

Dans le hall, Riku croisa le regard d'un garçon au cheveux blond avec des yeux bleu ciel, quoique, ses yeux tiraient un peu vers le bleu océan. Le tout, sans se parler. C'était un regard glaçon !

RIKU (à Demyx, après que l'autre blond soit parti) : Il est bizarre lui

DEMYX: Ah ?

RIKU: Oui ! Euh...ouais !

Bref, Riku part, direction sa chambre. Bien seul, tout seul.

RIKU: SEUL !!!

DEMYX: Quoi ?

RIKU: Je crois que tu peux me laisser seul là, je suis arrivé à ma chambre !

DEMYX: Mais...C'est pas dans ma religion de laisser les gens seuls !

RIKU: On est pas à l'église là, on est dans un hôtel.

DEMYX: ...Ok....

_Bon, on en a fini avec eux pour ce chapitre. Quoique:_

* * *

Dans la chambre d'Axel:

AXEL: ...

BLOND: ...

AXEL: ...

BLOND: ...

AXEL: ...

BLOND: ...

AXEL: ...Roxas ?

BLOND: ...Axel ?

LES 2: On s'est compris !

_Est-ce que Demyx reviendra au couvent ? Kairi dira-t-elle un jour son pardon à Riku ? Riku acceptera-t-il les pardons de la fille riche ? Axel s'en est-il sortit vivant des briques et de la métorites ? (Ben oui, puisqu'il a parlé..) Qui est l'autre inférieur de Xemnas ? Combien sont-il ? Naminé se souviendra-t-elle un jour de son nom ? Qui est le blond au nom de Roxas exactement? Vous le saurez dans le chap 3 !_

* * *

Pouf ! Bon, que dire sur ce chapitre ?

Avec Tokio Hotel pour commencer. Pardon aux fans, mais faut prendre ça au second degré aussi hein ! Sans rancune !

Pour le personnage de Kairi (Caille-riz %) je me suis inspirée de London Tipton oui. Mais sauf que là, vous allez voir qu'elle n'est pas aussi gentille qu'elle. Quoique, elle n'est pas une bitch total ! C'est pas tout à fait faux en fait ! juste un peu, mais pas beaucoup.

Axel...Haha ! J'avoue, je suis méchante. Ne vous en faite pas ! Maintenant qu'il est avec Roxas, ça va aller ! Mais je vous promets pas qu'il ne se recevra plus de briques haha !

Naminé, ben, cruche quoi. PARDON NA-CHAN ! Je t'aime !!!

Xemnas, désolée aussi, mais je l'ai toujours pris pour un homme d'église (c'est comme ça que je l'appelle d'ailleurs). Nan, mais comment il lève les bras et tout quoi ! Demyx, bah, rien à dire. Il a passé son temps à faire le con, bien que c'est dommage.

Voilà voilà ! ^^


	3. Prions nous dans les bois !

**Auteur**: C'est toujours encore moi ! Ptirt !

**Titre**: Je crois qu'on a compris en trois chapitres !

**Rating**: Je crois que c'est T

**Genre**: Humour et méga délire !

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages m'appartiennent tous dans mes rêves...pff, c'est vraiment con...

Par contre, Aurtograf n'y est pas dans mes rêves.

**Warnings**: Délire profond

**Des trucs en plus apigé** : chap 3 ! Là, c'est quand on prie, dans tous les sens du termes !

* * *

_Voilà environ une bonne semaine et demie que Riku a pu faire la connaissance handicapés qu'il n'aurait même pas imaginé de toute sa vie entière. Faut un début à tout hein ! Confortablement dans son lit, chaud et douillet, il avait fait une bonne grasse mat'. Mais laissons les un instant pour nous focaliser sur un point important, pas dans l'hôtel, mais pas loin non plus._

???: Mmm...IOUV GOT ZE BEEEEEESTE OF BOF OUORLDE ! CHIL IT AOUT, TEK IT SLAOU VEN IU ROKE AOUT ZE CHO IOUV GOT ZE BEEEEEESTE OF BOF OUORLDE ! MIKS IT OL TOGEVER N IU NAOU DAT  
COMMERCANT: TA GEUUUUUUUUUUULE ! (Lancé d'oeufs !) Et t'avises pas de revenir, tu fais fuir mes clients !

Hmmm...Enfin bref, on peut pas être doué partout (j'en suis la preuve, deux j' pas correctement même mots aligner à arrive eurfjgke...huhu ?) Bref! Riku s'était levé et parti direction le trou à chiottes. Sauf que...en ouvrant la porte...

DEMYX:(en levant la main pour faire coucou) Yo !  
RIKU:(qui a failli mourir) AHHHHH MAIS T'ES QUI TOI ???  
DEMYX:Ben, Demyx, du couvent. Tu te rapelles pas ? Tu vois, l'église, les sièges, les chewing-gum en dessous, Dieu !  
RIKU:(il se souvient) Ahhhh...oui ! Pfiou, quelle frayeur ! De si bon matin ! ...Minute, tu fous quoi là ? C'est pas possible que tu te sois payé une chambre, c'est trop cher ici, surtout pour un homme d'église.  
DEMYX: Je t'ai regardé toute la nuit en train de dormir (fier)  
RIKU:Toute la nuit, toute la nuit ou toute la nuit ?  
DEMYX:Euh...c'était quoi la première proposition déjà ?  
RIKU: ...  
DEMYX: Je t'ai regardé toute la nuit en train de dormir. Ok, j'ai visité l'hôtel, je suis allé au bar, j'ai un peu regardé la télé en religion me l'oblige !  
RIKU:...  
DEMYX: Oui !  
RIKU:...  
DEMYX:Quoi? Tu me crois pas ?! J'ai tout filmé et je peux te dire que tu bouges pas mal la nuit ! Même que ta couverture est tombée pas mal de fois, tu marmonnes des trucs bizarres dans tes rêves !  
RIKU: Ah oui ? Je dis quoi ?  
DEMYX:Je sais pas, ça ressemblait à un truc comme "Couscous, couscous, couscous....CUILLÈRE !!!"  
RIKU: Ah, je dis ça ? Mmm, ben merci, je vais y réfléchir...

Sur ce, il prit une douche en bas et se dirigea vers le restaurant pour manger un truc immonde qui était censé être un croissant. Encore un peu et la nourriture allait bouger d'elle-même. Il revint dans sa chambre pour se rechanger. il avait pour idée de s'habiller avec un pantalon relax, un t-shirt noir et par-dessus, un gilet. Il remonta dans sa chambre. Apparemment, Sora était réveillé.

RIKU:(en ouvrant la porte) Bonjour Sora, bien dormi...T'as rêvé de beaucoup de trucs ?  
SORA:Salut [bowser] ! Oui, comme un [yoshi] ! Au début, j'arrivais pas à [mourir], puis finalement, j'ai compté tous les [Chuck Norris] ! "Un Chuck Norris...Un Chuck Norris...Un Chuck Norris...". Ca m'a tellement saoulé que j'ai fini par [mourir] ! Ah, oui, j'ai rêvé ! [lampe à l'huile, cordes, bombes] ! De toi, même que tu t'es transformé en...enfin, en [Gay Luigi] plus grand, plus musclé et plus stylé aussi !  
RIKU: (qui s'intéresse) Ah oui ???  
SORA:Oui, oui ! Et même que... tu portais une jupette ! Ridicule au passage !  
RIKU: ...ah, je me disais bien qu'il y avait cachalot sous gravier...Ah,tiens, Naminé ! Tu fais quoi ?  
NAMINE: Euuuuuuh :D  
SORA: Tu classes les cartes par couleur ! Tu te rappelles ?  
NAMINE: Ahhhhh !  
RIKU: Alors, tu fais quoi ?  
NAMINE: ... hihi ...??? :D  
RIKU:*elle est irrécupérable cette fille* Bon... Moi, je vais ailleurs ! Voir si je suis pas...au coin où la profession est de servir à manger contre de l'argent tiens !  
SORA: Bah, on n'a qu'à aller au [mushroom Kingdom], je paye !  
RIKU: C'est ce que j'ai dit !  
SORA: [dinons aux enfers !]

Laissons nos deux amis de côté et plaçons nous plutôt en ville où pas mal d'agitation se trame.

RIKU: Genre ! Je suis pas ton ami !  
PTIRT:Si, tu l'es !  
RIKU:D'accord....  
PTIRT: Et ouais ! D'ailleurs, on est promus à se marier ensemble, alors, pour sûr, on est des amis ! TihihiHIHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
RIKU: Bon sang, voilà qu'elle s'excite !  
PTIRT: Oh ta gueule ! Je m'excite quand je veux ! Va falloir t'y habituer !  
RIKU: Bon... Je sais que ma vie est foutue alors ! Je vais préparer mon briksuicide...

...mais avant !

NAMINE: Hihihihi :D (regarde autour d'elle) C'est bon, ils sont partis ! (se lève, va vers le mur, toque deux fois. Un passage secret s'ouvre et Naminé s'y engouffre)

Arrivé dans la nouvelle pièce, qui ressemble à un labo secret, Naminé met un chapeau de sorcière blanche sur la tête et s'assit devant l'écran géant.

NAMINE: Naminé au rapport !

Et une tête apparu sur l'écran.

???: Ah, agent Oblivion, vous voilà enfin. Xehanort nous inquiète. Apparemment, il a investi dans un aspirateur géant et quelques chaises. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'il manigance avec ça et ça me parait bien bizarre, d'ailleurs. Votre mission est de voir ce qu'il trafique avec tout ça et de l'arrêter !  
NAMINE: Bien compris, agent DiZ !

Et Naminé s'engouffre dans un tube qui l'a conduit à son jet. Direction Xehanort.

Plaçons nous dans le cadre...peu commun d'un glaçon et d'un feu de camp...allié à Hmmmm...de l'argent et des billets hum...

KAIRI:Rappelez-moi pourquoi je dois suivre des pauvres, tristes et mal-habillés comme vous ?  
AXEL:Parce qu'on a besoin de toi, banane !  
KAIRI:Héitière s'il te plait !  
AXEL:C'que tu veux, mais on a besoin de ton pognon ! ...Héhé ! Pognon ! C'est un mélange de POT et d'OIGNION ! WAHAHAHA je suis TROP MOI !!!!

Et tout d'un coup, une brique tomba sur Axel. A tes souhaits !

KAIRI:Pourquoi faire ?  
AXEL: (Qui revient à lui) Pour ça !

En effet, sur le trottoir, une fille aux cheveux noir semblait """"""""""""chanter"""""""""""""" quelque chose...

???: LETZ GET CREIZIIII GET UPE N DANSE TEK E SOUING DOU IOUR FING IF OUERE TEKINGUE E CHANSE LETZ GET

Oui bon, chanter, c'est tout à fait relatif hein !

AXEL:Oui...Bon, quand t'auras dégagé la bouillie d'oreille, tu écoutes ?  
KAIRI:Rooooh, mais oui, j'écoute !  
AXEL:Alors, tu vois la personne qui chante ? On lui avait parlé avant que tu viennes. Et bien, figure toi que c'est un artiste. Incompris même ! Tous ceux qui ont tenté de l'écouter se sont amputés les oreilles, du coup, elle gagne pas bien sa vie ! En fait, depuis la mort de ses parents, elle est à la rue et cherche des pièces de monnaie. Elle nous a dit que sa mère est morte, écrasée par un avion, alors qu'elle s'entraînait pour le tournoi de trampoline. Étant plus jeune, elle était très boulimique et finalement, elle est devenue anorexique, puis redevenue boulimique, puis anorexique et après, elle a eu les deux en même temps. C'était très dur à supporter car elle se faisait vomir tout le temps de son ventre vide et s'empiffrait comme une dinde et avait souvent un sur-poids. Quant à son père, il est mort, schizophrène. Par inattention, l'une de ses personnalité avait baffé l'autre et ils ont commencé à se disputer. L'un décida d'étrangler l'autre... et ils sont morts... Et son oncle, sa seule famille, maintenant morte en confondant un lacet avec un spaghetti... Et toi ! C'est là que j'interviens ! Aide nous à, au moins faire en sorte d'aider les infirmières et de la faire dégager du trottoir en lui filant un peu de tunes ! Tu vois ?  
KAIRI: (qui n'a pas compris) Pourquoi ? Ils n'ont qu'à demander à leur père de leur filer de l'argent !  
AXEL:Oui mais non ! Eux, ils sont morts !  
KAIRI (choquée) Ooooooh, c'est terrible !  
AXEL: Oui ! Terre et illisible ! Tu vois ?  
KAIRI:Mais pourquoi moi, je dois les aider ?  
AXEl:Ah, mais...Roxas, explique lui !  
ROXAS:...  
KAIRI: Roh, c'est bon, j'ai compris, pas besoin de monopoliser la conversation ! D'accord, c'est qui ?  
AXEL: Le chanteur sur le trottoir !  
KAIRI (qui le voit) Wahhh, il est beau ce chanteur !  
AXEL: Mmm, oui, assez ! Vas-y !  
KAIRI: Mais... je dois lui donner (en sortant de son sac) un lingot d'or ou du pétrole ?  
AXEL:... Tu ...te promènes avec ça ?  
KAIRI: J'ai pas des poches moi ! Je sais que 2.000.000 munnies et 20 litres, c'est pas beaucoup !

Sur ce, Kairi traversa la route et direction le chanteur. Côté Axel et Roxas (on l'oublie lui) :

AXEL (au talky-walky) C'est bon Xion , elle arrive ! Prépare-toi !  
XION: (au talky aussi) Wah trop fort, tu l'as ram'né ! Paix mon frère ! (aux passants) EVEURI STEPE AIM TOKINGUE EVEURY MOV AI MEK FILZ

Kairi traverse, s'avance vers Xion, sort son lingot d'or, sourit, toute timide, poussa un petit rire tout mignon et déposa le lingot dans la sacoche de guitare du type juste à côté de Xion. Lui aussi chantait !

XION: ITZ ZE CLAAAAAAAAIME ...Hein ?  
KAIRI: Wah, quelle voix ! Continue !  
TYPE: (avec une voix de type trop parfait pour exister, tellement parfait que tu peux pas le croire !) Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water ? When we are older you'll understand ! It's enough when I say so ! And maybe somethings are that simple !  
XION: Mais mais méméméais mémémémais !...  
AXEL:MAIS NON ! Kairi, tu devais donner de l'argent à la fille !  
KAIRI:Tu as dit "Ce" chanteur ! C'est un garçon "ce" !  
ROXAS: Le talent se voit dans les yeux des filles.  
AXEL: QUOI ?

Epic fail pour Axel ! Même si certains ne se laissent pas marcher sur les pieds !

XION: MAIS SHMEEEET ! Comment t'peut kiffer quek'un qui mate du Hikaru Utada ? Sérieux, elle est naze c'te pauv'fille ! Miley Cyrus, elle gère tellement grave mieux que cet'wesh !  
KAIRI: (qui prend la défense de l'autre type bogosse) Oh ! Utada Hikaru a chanté mon theme song "Vive Kairi" alors critique pas !  
AXEL: KAIRI ! Mais tu devais donner l'argent à elle, pas à lui!  
KAIRI: Oh quelle importance ! En plus, je préfère donner mon argent à un pauvre beau et pas...à une pauvre moche !  
XION: (choquée monstre) MOCHE ???  
KAIRI: Oui, parfaitement !

Sur ce, Kairi et le bogosse atomique partirent ensemble, direction l'hôtel, sans doute pour appeler un producteur (nan mais sérieux, il a une voix magnifique, et le physique qui va avec). Et Xion et Axel... et Roxas aussi, ben...

XION: (bouche bée) ...Oo  
AXEL:(bouche bée aussi) ... ...  
ROXAS:(comme la routine) ...  
AXEL: Nan, bouche Ah !

Et tout à coup, comme si c'était pas assez un... ben un... un... une vache tomba sur Axel !

ROXAS:...  
XION: Wah ! keskis'passe ?!

AXEL:(se relève comme par magie) j'y - crois - pas ...  
ROXAS: L'aide ne vient pas d'où on l'attend !  
AXEL: Nan mais t'a vu comment elle nous a laissé et tout ça ! C'est la dernière fois que je lui parle.  
XION: Whoo comment elle m'a causé c'te meuf là ?  
AXEL: ...  
ROXAS: Elle t'a traité de pauvre !  
AXEL:...fallait pas...

* * *

*Le QG de Maitre Xehanort*

XEHANORT: Haha ! Prenez ça et toutes les chaises vont disparaitre MwAHahaHAHahaAAhaha

Explosion !

XEHANORT: Quoi ?  
OBLIVION: Salut, tu ne m'as pas oublié ?  
XEHANORT: Oblivion, la sorcière ?! Je t'attendais en effet ! (appui sur une télécommande qui active un filet. Ce dernier ce crash sur Oblivion)  
OBLIVION: Oh non !  
XEHANORT: Ha ! Tu es si prévisible. Et si tu es là, c'est surement parce que tu te demandes ce que je fabrique avec des chaises et un aspirateur géant ? Voilà, et ça va te forcer à écouter mon plan !  
OBLIVION: Oh non ...  
XEHANORT:Tout a commencé lorsque j'étais petit enfant !  
OBLIVION: Aller, encore...  
XEHANORT: Tout le monde se moquait de moi ! A chaque repas à la cantine, personne ne voulait de moi à sa table. A chaque fois, je me retrouvais avec la table sans chaise. Et je mangeais debout.  
OBLIVION:(en se moquant) Oh, pauvre petit ! *moi, je sors d'ici*

* * *

Blanc...Kekonfé ?

En attendant de trouver une idée potable pour aider Xion, retrouvons deux autres bogosses que nous avions laisser précédemment...et Kairi et le Type + bogosse que Chuck Norris !

KAIRI(en lui tenant le bras): Et voilà, l'endroit où j'habite !  
TYPE: Wow, dis donc ! C'est pas commun ça. Et ça a dû coûter cher en plus.  
KAIRI: Oh non ! Juste quelques centaines de milliers de Munnies, rien de plus [Si vous voulez avoir une référence, le porte-feuille à Sora ne dépasse VRAIMENT pas la somme quoi ! En clair, vous remplissez le compteur de munnies pour vos 100 parties, ça sera pas suffisant]  
TYPE: Ah, rien que ça ?  
KAIRI: Bof, c'est juste un hôtel comme ça, d'habitation !

Et non loin de là, Riku et Sora qui sortent du resto (il est midi plus ou moins)

SORA: Oh regarde Riku, c'est Kairi !  
RIKU:(pas très chaud) ...ouais...  
KAIRI: Oh ho ! Mes concierges ! Vous avez changé vos uniformes ?  
RIKU:OUAIS ! Juste pour te faire chier !  
KAIRI: Si tu veux, je te donne combien et tu te payes une jolie tenue ! D'accord ?  
RIKU:Dans tes rêves ! Garde ton argent même pas gagné ! Sale richarde !  
KAIRI: Héritière !  
RIKU:On s'en tape, c'est pareil ! RAH et puis j'en ai marre ! Sora, t'es où, on se tire ! SORA !!!!!!

...

[musique de "Le bon, la brute et le truant"]  
SORA (qui fixe net l'autre Type): ...  
TYPE (pareil): ...  
SORA: Blanc !  
VANITAS: Noir !  
SORA: En haut !  
VANITAS: En bas !  
SORA: Proton !  
VANITAS: Neutron !  
SORA: A !  
VANITAS: Z !

...

LES 2 ENSEMBLE : 思いだせば遥か遥か　！　未来はどこまでも輝いてた　！きれいな青空の下で　！　僕らは少しだけ怯えていた。。。[vous avez reconnu bien sûr Passion]  
SORA: COPAIN !!!  
TYPE:TOMODACHIIII !  
SORA: VANITAS !  
VANITAS: SORA !  
RIKU: (à Kairi) Ah ben bravo ! Ta tâche a contaminé ma tâche ! (à Sora en le prenant par le col de sa veste) ON DÉGAGE !!!

Direction ...On ne sait pas trop où en fait. Bah, disons leur chambre ! Ah et sinon, on va dire que Axel et Roxas sont dans le même couloir et qu'il va falloir que le glaçon que toutes les fangirls aiment à mort et qu'elles savent même as pourquoi et l'autre...enfin, disons, le bien aimé quand même mais que le meilleur c'est Riku, se rencontrent un jour !

AXEL: (en apercevant Riku et Sora) Et t'saaa ! Mais c'est mes deux potes Roku et Zola ! Comment que ça va ?  
RIKU: Je suis pas ton pote ! Et comment tu m'as appelé ?  
AXEL: Comme tu veux ! Vous faites quoi là ?  
RIKU: Je sauve la peau de ce qui me sert de voisin de chambre, je tiens à le garder entier. (Déjà qu'il est pas fameux là...)  
SORA:(qui s'étouffe sous la force de la poignée de Riku) D'ailleurs...Riku..tu...tu peux me lâcher là ? Je vais devenir invincible à la pendaison là !  
RIKU: Hm ??? Ah oui ! J'avais oublié que je te tenais ! Bref ! Et vous, vous faites quoi ?  
AXEL: Mission infiltration de Xion dans l'hôtel ! Et comme on vient juste de failer le coup avec Kairi, on retente notre chance autrement !  
RIKU:...Ah...  
AXEL: Ah mais ! Vous vous êtes jamais vu ! Alors, Roku, je te présente mon ami Roxas ! Et c'est mon copain de chambre !  
ROXAS: ...  
RIKU:...  
ROXAS:... (traduction: Jamais je ne porterai de chaussette longue, tu connais le résultat...!)  
AXEL: Ha ah, il a dit qu'il est enchanté !  
RIKU: Hm...Pas très bavard ton ami !  
AXEL:C'est plus un homme d'action lui !  
RIKU: Héhé ! Bien essayé, mais moi, j'ai mieux : Sora (en présentant Sora)  
AXEL: ...tiens, il prend de jolies couleurs ton camarade de chambre !  
RIKU: Hm ? AH MERDE ! (lâche enfin Sora) Désolé, j'avais oublié que je te tenais !

Et ils repartirent...A un poisson près !

DEMYX: (tout proche de l'oreille de Riku) Pourquoi tu m'as oublié ?  
RIKU: (décolle jusqu'au plafond) ! (reprends ses esprits) Eh ? Ah, c'est toi ! Bon sang, la peur ! Eh, tu peux pas venir comme tout le monde ?  
DEMYX: Mais, c'est pas dans ma religion...  
RIKU: Rahhhh, mais je t'ai déjà dit qu'on est plus au couvent là ! Alors arrête de dire que ta religion est partout !  
DEMYX: ... Euh...  
SORA (à Riku)(et non, il est pas mort) C'est qui ?  
RIKU: Oh rien, t'inquiètes. Juste l'erreur de ma vie, mais c'est pas grave ! (à Demyx) Dis donc, toi ! Faudrait peut-être rentrer maintenant ! Xemnas doit sûrement s'être intoxiqué avec ses céréales-ketchup...  
AXEL:(qui était derrière) Tiens ? On va à l'église ?  
SORA: Ouais, apparemment.  
AXEL: Hm, en tout cas, Roxas est excité à l'idée !  
RIKU: Ah ouais ?  
ROXAS: ...(traduction : Ce n'est pas Mamoru Miyano qui a doublé Vanitas en réalité)  
SORA: Mmm...J'ai plus l'impression qu'il s'en tape...  
AXEL: Roooh, mais non, c'est parce que vous le connaisez pas !  
ROXAS: ...(traduction : En réalité, Minerve est appelée ainsi à Rome, pas en Grèce)  
AXEL: Voyez, là, ça veut dire "Enchanté les gars" !  
SORA: Bref ! On est parti !

Direction, le couvent ! Mais avant, une page de publicité !

* * *

"Tous les matins, nous avons besoin d'énergie pour bien démarrer une journée. C'est pourquoi Sepcial H l'a inventé pour vous ! Un bon petit déjeuner se compose d'un verre de lait, un verre de jus de Paopu, deux tartines NuStella, d'un grand bol de céréale Xehanort et de la poupée DiZ. La poupée DiZ t'accompagne partout, sera ton meilleur ami et celui des similis aussi ! Et si ta vocation est de devenir coiffeur, tu peux le prendre pour mannequin !

GARCON: Ouais, je vais lui foutre la Boule à Zero !

En plus de ça, il n'a jamais fait de baptême de l'air, ni de sports extrêmes et encore moins d'exploration sous-marines. Et si toi non plus, tu peux faire d'abord l'essai avec lui ! OH REGARDE ! Voilà son ami Ansem (le sans-coeur) ! Tiens ! On dirait qu'il a apporté une boite remplit de cailloux ! C'est génial, car tu pourras le lapider avec lui ou avec tes amis en vrai aussi ! La poupée DiZ, c'est ton rêve qui devient vrai, c'est un jouet !

(Les petits cailloux sont vendus avec la poupée Ansem le Sans-coeur)"

* * *

Retrouvons notre petit groupe de 4...Ah non, 5, parce qu'on l'oublie Roxas ! ...à présent devant l'Elgise St Kingdom Hearts.

RIKU: Ben tant qu'on est devant, vous pouvez pas corriger ça, ça fait pitié...  
DEMYX: Ben, non, désolée, c'est contraire à notre religion...  
SORA: On a droit de faire quoi dans votre religion ?  
RIKU: J'allais le demander oui...  
DEMYX: Ben, tout ce que l'on peut, pourquoi ?  
AXEL: Parce que ne pas corriger une faute d'orthographe sous prétexte que c'est pas votre religion, c'est pas un peu du foutage de gueule ?  
DEMYX:...Euh, ce n'est pas dans notre religion...  
RIKU: En fait, le mieux, c'est de demander à Xemnas quoi ....Même si j'ai clairement l'impression que cette religion a été inventée de toute pièce afin de parvenir aux tâches ménagères...En fait, je crois que c'est ça !

Et ils entrèrent.

RIKU: Woooo ! , c'est re-moi !!!  
AXEL: T'es déjà venu ici ?  
RIKU: Ca aussi, c'est une des erreurs de ma vie...  
XEMNAS: (qui passait par là) Tiens, vous revoilà ! Attaché à notre église, hein !  
RIKU: Bonjour Monsieur !  
XEMNAS: Ah, et je vois qu'il y a des camarades à vous ! Salutation et soyez les bienvenus. Xemnas ! (trop fier)  
ROXAS:...  
AXEL:...?  
SORA: (regarde au plafond ou quoi pour voir s'il va se passer un truc) ???  
RIKU: Ah...oui ! C'est dans leur religion apparemment. Ils en disent le moins sur eux. Donc, la boule - piquante brune, c'est Sora, la grande allumette, c'est Axel et le type là qui en pète pas une, c'est Roxas. Et moi, Riku, comme l'autre fois.  
XEMNAS: Enchanté.  
RIKU: ...Mmm, le couvent.. Tiens mais je sais, je vais voir les nonnes...Ah, et au fait (en tendant Demyx) Je vous le rends, j'en veux plus !  
XEMNAS: Euh...  
DEMYX: Bonjour Monsieur...  
RIKU: Enfin, on vous laisse ! Tu viens Sora ? Et les autres ?  
SORA: [Squadella, nous sommes partis !]  
ROXAS: ...(Traduction: La meilleure façon de faire des hot dog, c'est chauffé vapeur)  
RIKU: Oui ?  
AXEL: Il dit qu'il veut plutôt visiter !  
RIKU: Bon...  
DEMYX: Dans ce cas, c'est moi le guide !  
ROXAS: On aurait dû lire les petites lignes avant de s'imposer.  
AXEL: Oui...après mûre réflexion...  
SORA: Ben, en ce qui nous concerne...CIAO !!!

Et Riku et Sora s'enfuir du mieux qu'ils pouvaient afin d'éviter une visite guidée de la part de Demyx, même si c'était gentil de sa part. Le problème, c'est que Riku était jeune et mourir d'une crise cardiaque à 16 ans...

Enfin bon, voilà déjà que le couvent des nonnes s'annonce !

RIKU: Mmm...Ca va pas faire trop que deux mecs viennent voir des femmes ?  
SORA: [Dis non aux enfers !!!]  
RIKU: Oui, je trouve aussi...  
???: Vous désirez quelque chose ?

Les deux garçons se retounèrent. Un homme encapuchonné en noir vint à eux.

SORA: Eum...Euh, en fait, on connait plus ou moins et...Ben, on a voulu visiter un peu et...  
RIKU: Et nous voilà quoi !  
???: Ah, je vois...Héhé, vous êtes des nouveaux arrivants ?  
RIKU: Oh, nononon ! Juste des visiteurs !  
???: De toute façon vous ne pourriez même pas, vous n'avez rien pour...Du moins, pas comme ça.  
SORA: Hein ?  
RIKU: Vous savez, on voulait juste visiter...  
SORA: Et vous-même, vous êtes ?  
???: (enlève sa capuche) Je...  
SORA: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH REMETS LA CAPUCHE!!! REMETTTTTTS !!!!!!!  
RIKU: Ca vous ira de faire peur aux petits ?  
???:(Remet la capuche) Euh........  
SORA: Pouf, la peur !  
???: Euh...Je...m'appelle Xigbar, et, ben, je suis du couvent. Couvent...comme Coup et Vent...HAHAHAHAHA OPUTIN JE SUIS TROP HAHA !!!  
RIKU: ...merde, encore un abruti...Eum...Je crois qu'on préférerait avoir une visite avec capuche...  
XIGBAR (qui s'arrête net): ...Enfoiré...  
RIKU: Hein ?  
XIGBAR: Euh, l'expérience a foiré haha !  
SORA: Ah...

Ainsi, ils entrèrent dans le jardin de derrière, entré des maisons aux nonnes. Par la suite, Riku et Sora marchaient dans long loooooooooooooooooooong couloir. Ben finalement, ils arrivèrent en classe.

SORA: Oh, il y a cours !  
XIGBAR: Ouais, on leur apprend comment se comporter dans le couvent. Ce sont des nouvelles venues en fait.  
SOEUR: (avec des billets) Et vous présentez. Et si jamais un voleur arrive, vous sortez votre fusil à recharge V12, automatique, 24 couprs. Attention, il y en a également un à 18 coups, mais c'est moins puissant. Et surtout, vous revenez en vie, avec le pognon, EST-CE BIEN CLAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE ???!!!!!  
TOUS: (apeurées): ouiii.....  
RIKU: Hm, je me demande pourquoi...  
SORA: Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec la religion ça ?  
XIGBAR: Aucun, c'est ça l'arnaque !  
SORA: [haha, here's the problem]

* * *

XEHANORT: Et donc, grâce au laser que voici, je vais pouvoir désintégrer toutes les chaises du monde ! Et plus personne ne pourra être en trop à une table ! Démonstration !

Xehanort appuie sur le bouton d'une télécommande et le laser s'active...et fait disparaître une à une toutes les chaines prévues pour la démo.

XEHANORT: Impréssionée ?  
OBLIVION: Non, pas vraiment ! (prend un bic à rayon chargé de son chapeau et taille les mailles du filet pour sortir)  
XEHANORT: Quoi ???  
OBLIVION: (assigne un coup de pied à Xehanort) HAYAA !!!

Et dans la balbutiion de Xeha, celui-ci s'est appuyé sur le bouton "Auto-Destrustion"

XEHANORT: Oh non ! Mais pourquoi j'ai fait un bouton "Auto-destruction" ?

Ce qui produisit l'explosion de la machine ! Naminé s'empara vite d'un JetSky et s'enfuit ! Quant à Xehanort

XEHANORT: (est envoyé dans le ciel) JE REVIENDRAI OBLIVION LA SORCIEEEeeeeeeeere.......

* * *

Et côté AkuRoku (Tiens, pour une fois que c'est pas dans le sens Yaoisite ça)

XEMNAS: Tiens, mais j'y pense, pourquoi ne pas devenir membre de notre secte secrète ?  
AXEL: Hein ?  
DEMYX: Oh oui ! C'est vraiment cool et on fait plein de trucs secrets !  
AXEL: Hm, ben, pourquoi ?  
XEMNAS: En réalité, cette Eglise est une couverture pour nous. La vérité est que nous avons un projet : Kingdom Hearts ! Nous allons récolter les coeurs de tous les mondes et nous venger !  
AXEL: Ah ?  
XEMNAS: Oh oui ! Lorsque notre lune en forme d'artère sera pleine, on se vangera sur les marchands de hot dog, le fleuriste d'en face et TOUTES ces co**** de YaoiCrazyFanGirl fan d'AkuRoku de Roxas qui connaissent même pas mon plan. Elles savent même pas comment je m'appelle en réalité, ni du monde d'où je suis né en réalité ! JE VAIS LES TUES ! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
AXEL (à Demyx, bien à l'écart) Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à s'exciter comme ça ?  
DEMYX: Euh...Ben à force d'accumuler tout... son stresse, faut bien que ça sorte un jour.  
ROXAS: ...  
XEMNAS: Et surtout, à partir d' immédiatement, vous serez des membres officiels de notre secte !!!  
AXEL: Quoi ???  
XEMNAS: Demyx, prépare les fers !  
AXEL: Les QUOI ???  
XEMNAS: Oui, vous serez nos numéros 8 et 13 A JAMAIIIIIIIIIIIS !  
AXEL: NOOOOOOOOON !  
ROXAS: ...  
DEMYX: Chef, on a un problème : on a déjà un numéro 8 !  
XEMNAS : Ah oui ?  
VIII: Ben oui, vous m'avez oublié ?  
AXEL: HAHA DTC !

XEMNAS: (prends un flingue et tue le numéro 8) Plus de numéro 8 ! Alors, dans le classeur de qui ?  
ROXAS: Le C ne veut pas dire Classeur !  
AXEL: Et pourquoi nous d'abord ? On a rien fait ou quoi là !  
XEMNAS: Il vaut mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas...DEMYX, EMPECHE LES DE BOUGER !  
DEMYX: Ok !

Sans qu'il ne s'y attendait, une espèce de clone de Demyx entièrement fait en eau leurs prirent le bras et les plaquèrent contre le mur. De ce fait, il ne pouvait plus du tout bouger.

DEMYX: Les fers sont prêts !  
XEMNAS: Parfait !  
DEMYX: (brandit les fers à marquer) Ca va un peu piquer au début et après, vous allez voir que ça va brûler de votre race !  
AXEL: AHHH NON ! Je vous en priiiiiie !  
XEMNAS: Vous savez, au début, on marquait nos membres sur des parties faciles comme les bras, les mains, les pieds et tout ça. Mais on a remarqué qu'après, ils s'amputaient pour un rien du tout. Doooooonc, pour vous...Héhé !  
AXEL: Ahahhahaha.........................................

De retour à l'hôtel :

SORA: C'était pas mal quand même cette visite du couvent, non ? En plus, il y avait des crêpes !  
RIKU: En tout cas, j'ai appris qu'il fallait pas énerver une Soeur, ça donne un truc monstrueux. Genre dans la chaine alimentaire All Haruhi Suzumiya Les Poulpes Chuck Norris les Soeurs  
SORA: En prime, on en ramène une avec nous !  
???: Oui, je vous remercie infiniment, valeureux bienfaiteurs.  
RIKU: Nan Yuna, appelle-nous Sora et Riku  
YUNA: D'accord, il en sera fait selon vos désires.  
SORA: En tous cas, j'ai adoré aujourd'hui ! C'était sensas' !  
RIKU: (par dessus son épaule) Et vous les gars, vous avez fait quoi pendant not'ballade ?  
AXEL: (qui arrive même pas à marcher) On a visité l'enfer...  
RIKU: Dis donc, tu peux pas marcher correctement, tu nous fais plus ou moins honte !  
AXEL: (en s'énervant) T'as pas été marqué sur les fesses toi, Connard !  
SORA: Oh...  
AXEL: Han, je pourrais même plus m'asseoir maintenant que j'ai un 8 énorme imprimé sur le cul...  
ROXAS: On pourra toujours s'arracher la peau à la râpe à fromage...  
AXEL: Non, même pas en rêve, je tiens à mon train !  
ROXAS: La fin justifie le moyen !  
AXEl: Quoi ?

XION: WAT KAN AI DOU FOR IOU ???  
OLETTE: Ho oh ! Magnifique ! Je vais rapporter plein de tuuuhuhunes !

RIKU: Je crois avoir entendu meilleur...  
VANITAS: (qui vient d'arriver) Moi, par exemple.  
SORA: Oui ?  
AXEL: Ouais, il chante super bien ! Aïe...  
RIKU: Montre ?  
VANITAS: Héhé, regarde ! (va se placer à côté de Xion et commence à chanter comme un dieu) 恋をして　おわいをつげ　しかることは今がさいごのHEARTBREAK　櫻さえ風の中で　ゆれてやがて　花をつくさえよ (vous reconnaîtrez Sakura ドロプッシ)

...

RIKU: C'est si...Oh, c'est si...  
SORA: BEAU ! J'en pleure !  
AXEL: Je pleure aussi, mais pas pour ça !  
ROXAS: ...  
XION:(balance des briques) Toi ! FICHE LE CAMP !  
VANITAS: Eh calme !

RIKU: NAN, mes briques !

NAMINE: Hihi :D  
SORA: OH Naminé, où étais-tu passée ?

* * *

Nyoron ! Bon bon, voilà le chapitre 3, enfin !

Alors, que dire ? C'est toujours dans le même état d'esprit que les deux derniers, même si ne trouve que ce chapitre est moins marrent, mais promis, je me rattraperai la prochaine fois, vu que je prévois un hors-sujet.

Et n'oubliez pas d'acheter la poupée DiZ ! XD

Et la journée s'est terminée lorsque Kairi a balancé des diamants 24 caras par la fenêtre dans l'espoir de crever l'oeil de quelqu'un et de tous les faire taire. Ce jour-là, Axel a fait son baptême du feu...enfin, on a compris quoi haha !


	4. Joyeuh non

Auteur: Je ne suis pas morte, je suis ... ALIVE ! Ce n'était qu'un au revoir !

Titre: Nyrong !

Rating: M pas parce qu'il y a du sexe, pas parce qu'il y a de la violence... Juste parce que vous allez perdre vos yeux...

Genre: Humour et méga délire !

Disclaimer: Personne n'est à moi. Mais cette fois, il y a du nouveau ...Vanitas, je vais te kidnapper !

Warnings: Délire profond

Des trucs en plus apigé : Je n'ai plus rien contrôlé ... C'est un monde de fou !

* * *

RIKU: JE TE DETESTE ! MAIS SAUTE ! SAAAAUUUUUUUTE ! Saute à cette put*in de plate-forme de merde ! Oui...oui OUIO OUOUOUIIIIIII NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN ! MAIS POURQUOI ! POURQUOI CE JEU EST NUL ? POURQUOI LA DIFFICULTE EST AUSSI SADIQUE ! !

Et en cette fin d'après-midi mémorable, nous retrouvons notre Riku, assis derrière sa console, en train de jouer à un jeu Game Cube, dans la chambre d'Axel (je vous rappelle que sa télé à lui a une bombe intégrée), celui-ci essayant tant bien que mal à faire le premier niveau de Sonic Adventure 2 mode Héro. Niveau ridicule, je finis ce stage les yeux bandés, retournée, mise dans une camisole en train de manger des madeleines, tout en chantant du Justin Bieber (avec un casque de protection bien sûr). Riku est juste ridicule *

RIKU: (super venère) Quoi quoi quoi ! TU VEUX LE FINIR ? BEN VAS-Y JE T'EN PRIS ENFLURE !

PTIRT: je l'ai fini des milliards de fois quand j'avais 7 ans ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que toi, t'es le hérisson bleu ! C'est comme pour Kingdom Hearts ! T'es le pauvre con qui veut tuer Sora quand il se bat contre Riku-Ansem, mais t'as jamais compris que Sora, c'était toi.

RIKU: Et oh ! Je suis pas un psychopate schyzo moi, je suis normal...MAIS SAUTE BORDEEEEEEEEL ! HGNGNGNGNG !

* * *

BREEEEF ! Quittons cette atmosphère de dépression à la limite du suicide pour aller dans le restaurant de l'hôtel où tout le monde à décider de faire la fête.

XIGBAR: Hum...Les amis, aujourd'hui, je déclare au monde...que je suis le Père Noël ! HAHAHA Joyeux Noël ! Qui veut des blagues gratuites ? Attends j'en ai une ! C'est l'histoire de Donald qui a dit à Dingo : "Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? " Et ben en fait, c'était du canard. HOPUT*IN JE SUIS TROP MOI HAHAHAHAHA ! OH JE SAIS ! Pour Noël, je vais faire une ligne de chiwing gum en bâtonnet avec sur le papier écrit plein de mes blagues les plus anecdotiques ! Ainsi, le monde entier pourra se marrer de mes histoires !

AXEL: A fond ! Le Père Noël est un mafieux italien avec un oeil manquant et une balafre longue de 2 Kilomètres dont les blagues sont à la hauteur de ses délires personnels. Sûr qu'il faudra surtout pas se faire chopper par les enfants, ils en prendront un bon coup dans le coeur (et dans les yeux tiens).

KAIRI: C'est nul...

SORA: Ouais, c'est nul...

SAIX: Pendez-moi !

L'atmosphère était au point mort, mais au moins, tout était sobre. Naminé était assise au fond et même elle semblait avoir pigé que la fête était terriblement conne et ennuyeuse. Roxas était assis près de Vanitas et Olette. Eux avaient trouvé de quoi s'occuper en lisant un vieux journal où ils pouvaient dessiner des moustaches, des lunettes funky et de la barbe aux divers top modeles féminins de 1960, juste pour se marrer. Ben ça les déprimaient encore plus ! Pourquoi diantre le jour le plus intéressant de l'année était aussi merdique ? Sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait aucune festivité (et que les tarés mexicains n'en font pas partis - Et Xigbar n'est pas le père Noël, c'est juste un type avec un cache oeil !).

XIGBAR: Et alors ?

VANITAS: Oui, c'est vrai, et alors ?

AXEL: Mais enfin ! Un cache oeil ! Les gars...!

PTIRT: C'est comme dans toutes les bonnes histoires de conte de fée ! Une pisseuse à sauver, un gay qui doit retrouver sa pisseuse pour se marier, ils se connaisent pas, mais peu importe, c'est le grand amour entre eux... avoir beaucoup d'enfants - de toute façon, ils sont bons qu'à ça - et un type avec un cache oeil ! Un Cache Oeil ! Hin hin ! Hin hin ? ...Bon ben laissez tomber...

?: Vous vous emmerdez ? Alors v'nez, z'aller pas être déçus !

PTIRT: Oh Magali ! Comment vas-tu ?

SORA: Magali ? [Bowser]

OLETTE: C'est une fille, trop cool ! Je vais avoir plus d'argent !

KAIRI: Peu importe, je suis la plus jolie...!

?: Euh euh...

AXEL: Auteur ! Présente-la nous, cette Magali !

XIGBAR: Rien que son nom donne envie...Magali...(bave)

? : AUTEUR ! AUTEUR !

VANITAS: Euh, Auteur ! Elle voudrait parler...

ROXAS: ...

AXEL: Euh... Roxas, arrête de la complimenter comme ça, je vais finir par croire que t'es amoureux...

PTIRT: Alors en fait, Magali est une fille très intelligente, très douée en tout, un peu potiche, mais bon. Elle adore le shopping et travaille même dans un magasin de luxe qui donne sur le méga pont de San Fransisco...Cool hein !

TOUS: Wooooow...

PTIRT: Et ensuite

?: CA SUFFIT ! Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça, pour qui vous prenez vous ! Et d'abord, arrêtez tous de m'appeler "Magali", c'est niais comme nom pour moi, je suis un mec ! Et en plus, je m'appelle Lexaeus...!

...

SORA: Tu nous trompes pas un peu, auteur ? [you must die !]

PTIRT: Ok, alors, je vous présente Nancy, c'est une vraie poire, conne comme un livre...nan extrêmement conne. Elle aime fouiller les poubelles et travaille chez elle sous le méga pont de la rue voisine qui donne sur un magasin de luxe... Bref, Nancy, tu disais quoi à propos de la fête ?

LEXAEUS: JE M'APELLE LEXAEUS !

PTIRT: Oui, si tu veux...

* * *

00:00 sur le réveil de Riku. Il avait donc décidé d'arrêter de jouer à une daube tout en se moisisant le cerveau et a donc été se coucher. Avoir été désagréable avec tout le monde durant toute la journée lui avait grillé la moitié de ses neurones, ses oreilles ont vomis la musique tout à fait pourrie du jeu, ses yeux n'en pouvaient plus de voir son crétin de personnage mourir comme un con dans les escaliers après avoir sauté 3 marches, ou encore mourir à cause...de..de machin avec un oeil et des mains qui font "nia nia nia" tout le temps. En prime, il s'était reçu une bonne migraine avec la musique juste affreuse. Autant le jeu puait, autant lui en avait marre. Voilà donc une bonne heure de repos pour compenser les heures qu'il avait perdu à jouer une merde dans la couche culotte appelée "Dark Castle" (oui, il a joué à autre chose par la suite)

?: Bon...

Quelqu'un c'était infiltré dans la chambre de notre argenté nationnal. Une ombre mouvante.

?: (au dessus de Riku, sur le lit) ...Héhé, il est mignon quand il dort, hmmm ! Bon...

RIKU: (qui se réveille) Mh...MH ?

?:...

RIKU:...

?:...

RIKU: Sora...Qu'est ce que tu fous...DANS MON LIT !

SORA: (lui sourit) Joyeux Noël Riku !

RIKU: (dégage Sora du lit) DEGAGE ! Et attends ! C'est quoi cette tenue ? T'es devenu prostitué ?

SORA: C'est le costume de la ville de Noël...pourquoi ?

RIKU: J'ai pas l'intention de partager Noël avec des mongoles, alors merci de me laisser dormir ! Bonne nuit et à demain !

SORA: Tu vas vraiment dormir ?

RIKU: Un problème ? Maintenant casse-toi !

SORA: Mais...Je voulais fêter Noël avec toi...

RIKU: CASSE-TOI !

SORA: (se couchant de tout son long sur Riku) Mmm...Riku...

RIKU:...

SORA: (soupir) Ah...

RIKU... ... ...

SORA: Mh...AH RIKU !

RIKU: CAAAAAAASE-TOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Sur ce, il jeta pour la deuxième fois le pauvre Sora qui ne cherchait qu'un peu de réconfort de la part de son ami.

SORA: Mais...

RIKU: Arrête deux secondes, ça ne me fait fait pas rire. Je veux dormir. Maintenant, tu te casses, tu retournes en bas faire la fête comme un con - donc, tu changes pas de d'habitude - et...tu me fous la paix...DEEEEGGGGAGGGGE !

SORA: Riku ?

...

SORA:Hum...Mhmhmh ...hahahahaha HAHAHAHAHA ! Pauvre de toi Riku, toi et ton âme pervertie, tu es en proie de devenir aussi vide et méchant qu'un micro, tu es juste pitoyable. Mais crois-moi, cette nuit de Noël sera ta dernière à jamais. Je posséderai ton âme, vil démon des enfers !

RIKU: Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? C'est pas le même discours que d'habitude Sora...

SORA: Oh mais je ne suis pas Sora. Je ne suis qu'une bande de données ayant pris la forme de cet être qui te côtoie. Sache que je suis bien plus dangereux que lui. Cette nuit sera la dernière où tu pourras dormir dans un lit. Je vais te faire faire un voyage dimensionnel qui te montrera ta cupidité, ta mauvaise foi, ton coeur de glace et ton égoïsme et tout ce que tu obtiendras à la fin ne sera que solitude et désolation. Je me languirai de te voir en train de mourir de froid et de faim HAHAHAHA !

RIKU: Quoi ? Hey mais ! (téléportation)

RIKU (attérit dans la neige) : Dah ! Mais euh... WAH C'EST FROID ! Oh là, où je suis là ?

En effet, le garçon avait maintenant été transporté dans une sorte de ville, ensevelie sous la neige. Il y avait pleins de passants, tellement que ça devenait impossible d'avancer correctement. De plus, le blizzard n'arrangeait rien. On y voyait rien du tout.

RIKU: (se relève) Hoh, bon...Ah tiens ! Monsieur, vous pouvez pas m'aider, je suis où là ?

Riku avait bien demandé à un passant, mais celui-ci l'avait totalement snobé et continuait donc son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

RIKU: Ok...merci bien CONNARD ! Bon...Euh Madame, je peux-vous poser une question ?

Et de nouveau, Riku s'est juste fait ignoré...décidément...

RIKU: Ouais...d'accord.

TYPE: (qui passe par là) Et donc, elle s'est totalement vautrée sur le sol, quelle conne cette fille, j'te jure !

TYPE2: A fond ! Haha ! Les cheveux argentés, ya pas pire couleur au monde ! Sérieux d'où tu l'as sortie celle-là ?

TYPE: En plus, t'as vu ses yeux ! Bleu lagons, c'est juste...

TYPE2: Beurk ! haha !

RIKU: Je trouve ça très beau les cheveux argentés et les yeux turquoises...D'ailleurs, ca me donne envie de...

Coup de poing ! Enfin, ça aurait fait très mal, seulement, depuis que Riku est dans cette ville, un truc n'est pas normal. Personne ne le voit, personne ne l'entend...Le jeune homme s'en est rendu compte lorsqu'il a voulu frapper : il a littéralement traversé l'enflure et s'est mangé la neige du sol.

"SORA": Alors sale môme, ça fait quoi d'être ignoré et de se manger la glace ?

RIKU: C'est chiant et froid...Bon, tu m'explique c'est quoi que pour une histoire ici ?

"SORA": Tu ne reconnais pas cette endroit, misérable ?

RIKU: Tu crois que je suis déjà aller à Londres, gogole ?

"SORA": (rire) Donc, tu ne t'en souviens pas.

?: Dynamite, qui veut de la dynamite ?

En regardant devant lui, il vit une petite fille blonde, visiblement frigorifiée vu les jolies coleurs bleues partout sur son corps...Pas étonnant, elle ne porte qu'une maigre robe blanche en tissus fin, en ce froid de Décembre sous la neige, la tempête de neige.

RIKU: Naminé ? Mais t'es folle, rentre vite te changer, tu vas tomber malade !

Aucune réponse.

RIKU: Au fait, pourquoi je suis sensé être un fantôme déjà ?

"SORA": Un fantôme...Mhahaha...Et c'est quoi ça ?

RIKU: Ca ?

Devant lui, une version jeune de Riku s'avançait à Naminé.

RIKU: Mais !

RIKU: Eh toi ! File-moi l'argent que t'as gagné, tout de suite !

RIKU: Mais...Non !

RIKU: Dépêche-toi, j'ai pas que ça à foutre !

RIKU: C'est moi ! Attends, mais non, vu que je suis ici. C'est qui lui !

RIKU: Tu vas te grouiller oui !

RIKU: Je ne me ...Une seconde ! J'ai rien compris à ce dialogue !

RIKU: (on va dire qu'il parle à nous) Pareil que l'autre tâche là !

RIKU: L'autre tâche ? Tu t'es pas regarder ou quoi !

RIKU: Pfeu ! Tu te crois supérieur sur quel critère déjà ?

RIKU: Je suis le vrai Riku !

RIKU: Non, je suis le vrai Riku !

RIKU: Non, vu que c'est moi !

RIKU: C'est moi le vrai !

RIKU: NON !

RIKU: SI !

RIKU: Auteur !

RIKU: AUTEUR !

Bon, celui qui a compris ce dialogue, qu'il m'appelle et je lui donnerai son prix. En ce qui vous concerne, Riku, tu es le vrai Riku, et pour l'autre Riku, bah...t'es faux forcément ! Voilà, je veux plus rien entendre d'autre !

RIKU: JE SUIS LE VRAI !

RIKU: JE SUIS LE VRAI !

RIKU: CONNARD !

RIKU: ENFOIRE !

RIKU: TARLOUZE !

RIKU: ENFLURE !

RIKU: JE SUIS LE VRAI ! Toi t'es juste là pour remplir les conditions de Monsieur Données de Sora et moi, je dois te regarder faire. Alors du vent.

...Bon, je vais arranger ça...

NEO: Buh ?

RIKUBis: Euh... Hein ? Bis de quoi là ? Je suis le vrai Riku !

Bon, on reprend l'histoire, maintenant que tout est Ok ...!

NAMINE: Mais Monsieur, je...je n'ai rien à manger...J'ai besoin de

NEO: C'est pas mon problème, aller donne ! J'ai pas envie de donner trop à tous les pauvres que je croise.

RIKUBis: Hey ! Connard ! On parle pas comme ça aux gens, qui t'a élevé ? Les cailloux ?

Seulement, RikuBis avait repris sa forme de fantôme, plus personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

"SORA": Seulement, tu as repris ta forme de fantôme, plus personne ne peut t'entendre.

RIKUBis: Mais je vais quand même pas le laisser faire celui-là !

"SORA": Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? C'est TOI !

?

"SORA": Toute ta vie, tu l'as passé à voler les gens autour de toi, surtout ceux qui n'ont aucune défense contre toi.

RIKUBis: Mémémé ! Mais j'ai jamais fait ça enfin ! Je la connaissais même pas Naminé avant !

"SORA": Tu te trompes. Peut-être que tu ne l'avais jamais vu, mais ton coeur, lui, était connecté avec le sien.

NAMINE: Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça, Monsieur. Un jour, ça vous retombera dessus...

NEO: (prend la dynamite) La ferme ! Donne !

...

...

...

NAMINE: (pleure) Mais...mais ... ...( mode berserk) Non mais TU VAS ME LES RENDRE !

Sur cet excès de rage, Naminé tordit (doucement quand même, c'est pas une série d'horreur) le bras de Néo, de façon à ce qu'il lâche simplement les bâtons.

RIKUBis : Oh la vache...

NEO: AH ! Mais enfin lâche-moi ! (s'enfuit)

NAMINE : Je t'avais prévenu...

RIKUBis : Oula...Je me souviens pas que Naminé avait la force d'un éléphant geek après avoir su que Ryan Drummond n'a pas été choisi pour faire le doublage de Shadow the Hedgehog...

NAMINE : Et maintenant ... Dynamite, qui en veut ?

RIKUBis : Il faudrait lui enlever ça des mains, vraiment, ça peut-être dangereux ...

NAMINE : Brr ... J'ai tellement froid ... Et si j'en allumais une pour me réchauffer...?

RIKUBis : NON ! METEFOL ! ARRETE ! Et toi FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! TU EN ES CAPABLE NON ?

"SORA" : Pourtant, tu devrais le savoir ... Ton coeur le sait, lui. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais...

RIKUBis : NAMINEEEEEEEE !

NEO : Ca suffit ! J'en ai assez ! Je l'avais juré sur notre promesse à moi et l'autre crétin

que je raménerai de la tune, alors je le ferai ! J'en ai marre, je viens aller tuer des gens ! Hé toi !

? : Oui, un renseignement ? (étranglement par Néo)

NEO : Même si je te connais pas, c'est ta faute !

*explosion du type*

NEO: Bien fait !

RIKUBis : (°A°) ...

"SORA" : Il a éclaté ce type avec sa frange qui lui cachait la moitié du visage... Bon, nous, on a plus rien à voir ici.

*téléportation* ... *boom...dynamite*

Et de nouveau, Riku se retrouva téléporté ailleurs. Cette fois, ce fut dans un grand hôtel, bien connu de notre argenté.

RIKUBis : Eh mais ... Je suis de retour ? Attends ...Il lui est arrivé quoi à Naminé ?

"SORA": Tu reconnais ici non ? C'était lorsque tu étais plus petit.

RIKUBis : Je suis jamais venu ici, j'te rappelle que j'habitais dans un petit pat'lin paumé avec une usine à brique.

"SORA" : Ah, et c'est quoi ça alors ?

Devant lui se tenait une version miniature de lui : les cheveux plus courts, des petits bras, des petits pieds...Roh qu'il est chou !

"SORA" : Roh que t'es chou !

RIKUBis : Dis, tu serais pas un peu gay toi ?

"SORA" : Et si c'était le cas ?

RIKUBis : Ben

CHIBI RIKU : Maman ? Je peux aller dehors jouer avec Sora ?

RIKUBis : ...Avec qui ?

? : Bien sûr ! Mais ne tarde pas trop ! 'faudrait pas que quelqu'un vous pique vos coeurs et les clés qui vont avec !

"SORA" : C'est ta maman !

RIKUBis : Hé ! On insulte pas ma mère comme ça ! Je la connais pas celle-là. Comme si ma mère était fana de maquillage moisi ...

?: Oh, et comme tu sors, je vais aussi aller au Super Marché, j'ai entendu dire que les serrures étaient moitié prix ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

CHIBI RIKU : Merci Maman ! Au Vovo !

? : Au revoir, mon petit ! Oui...car bientôt, le monde me connaitra comme étant "La plus grande sorcière du monde, Maléfique" ! HAHAHAHAHA !

RIKUBis : Auskour une folle !

"SORA" : Bah, on comprend un peu d'où tu viens alors !

RIKUBis : Je suis pas un bouffon !

"SORA" : Huh...Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais...On le suit !

RIKUBis : Quoi, attends, je revis mon enfance ! (presse un bouton de peluche) *Maman !*

"SORA" : (frappe RikuBis) ON Y VA !

RIKUBis : Huh, espèce de ... bébé kadom ! Caca boudin !

Et donc !

"SORA" : T'as fini de chialer ?

RIKUBis : JE VEUX DES BONBONS ! HAAA! (Frappé par "Sora") Hum...Merci ...

CHIBI RIKU : D'accord...

RIKUBis : Huh ?

? : Regarde ma grande clé ! Si tu veux, tu peux en avoir une aussi !

CHIBI RIKU : C'est vrai ! Cool !

RIKUBis : Buh ! C'est qui ce type là ?

"SORA" : On te propose des clés, c'est bien non ? T'as chère bargo de mère ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers ?

RIKUBis : C'est pas ma mère cette folle !

"SORA" : Hum..En tout cas, sache que je ne te montre rien pour rien. Tu ne t'en souviens pas mais à cause de ce type, tu es devenu un tyran !

RIKUBis : Un tyran ? Quand ça ?

"SORA" : Je t'invite à regarder ce que tu feras au monde...A partir de...immédiatement ! Au fait, tu veux une révélation ? Xemnas, c'est ton père.

...

*téléportation*

Un nouveau monde, mais cette fois... il semblait relativement...normal ? ...

RIKUBis : Oh regarde ! Dans cette rivière, on dirait du miel ! Et dans celle-là, de la bière ! Et là ! C'est du Coca !

"SORA" : Tu vois, c'est pas normal !

PTIRT: Moi vivante, dans mes fics, y'aura jamais rien de normal !

RIKUBis: Ok...Et sinon, je suis tyran où déjà ?

? : JE T'AIME AXEL !

AXEL : MOI AUSSI MON P'TIT BLONDINET !

RIKUBis : Ben tiens ... Vl'à la grande perche...

? : AXEL !

AXEL : RUFUS [Shinra] !

*kissing ... so disgusting*

Voilà, c'est le moment où vous tirez une tête "Roh MY GOSH ! Cet auteur m'a fait renverser mes Kellogs sur mon écran !"

RIKUBis : ... °A°

"SORA" : Quoi ? Ce monde est à ton image !

RIKUBIs : ... °A° Même au fond du slip de mon meilleur pote, jamais je ne verrais cette horreur ...

"SORA" : Ton meilleur pote ? Sora donc.

RIKUBis : Sora ne porte pas de slip, c'est un homme libre... Et mais...Il est où lui ?

"SORA" : C'est pas lui là-bas, assis avec le type déguisé en momie rouge ?

RIKUBis : Ok, je veux plus le savoir ! Et sinon, je suis où ? C'est pour ça qu'on est là non ?

*plus tard*

"SORA" : (qui revient ) Bon, ben il est pas dans son bureau le Riku tyran. L'est où tu crois ?

RIKUBis : _

"SORA" : Riku ?

RIKUBis : _

"SORA" : Mais quoi ?

? : Est-ce qu'il serait possible que toi aussi... tu euh...tu... peut-être...m'aimerais...

?: ?

? : Ce n'est pas grave sinon... C'est tout !

? : Non ! Ce n'est pas rien... Je... t'aime aussi...Cloud...

CLOUD : ! Vraiment ?

? : Mais oui ma poule ! Tu es mon petit Chocobo, viens par ici !

CLOUD : Ah ... Ca va un peu vite Xigb *mhpf...* *kiss*

RIKUBis : Mon Dieu, où est-ce que j'ai été attéri ? Mais ce monde, c'est juste...C'EST L'ENFER ! (par en courant)

Saix et Vanitas

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa !

Xaldin et Zack Fair

HAAAaAaaaaaaaaaaaaaA!

Xion et Isaaru

!

Xehanort le pépé et Wakka !

!

Roxas

Oh mon dieu ... *tombe dans les pommes*

ROXAS : ...

? : Eh oh ! Eh oh ! Youhou ! Faudrait penser à vous réveiller...

RIKUBis : Mh...Je suis mort ?

? : Presque !

RIKUBis : Alors ça va pas...

"SORA" : C'est pas maintenant que tu vas mourrir, tu as encore beaucoup à voir !

RIKUBis: ...

"SORA" : Riku ?

RIKUBis : ... ...

...

...

"SORA" : C'est pas Demyx que je vois en train de flurter avec Eraqus ?

RIKUBis : HA ! Non ...Ca suffit ! Je sais pas c'était quoi la leçon, mais je l'ai retenu ! Je sais pas ce qu'il fallait que j'apprenne, mais là ... Je vais ... faire une crise d'épylepsie... Ils sont tous CINGLES ! Monde de MERDE !

?: C'est à cause de vous en partie ça...

RIKUBis : J'ai la tête d'un type qui va faire ce genre de couilles ? Et t'es qui...toi...

? : Moi ?

RIKUBis : ... Bon ben, réveillez-moi dans 1000 ans ... Sora, je viens de voir Roxas qui me causait...

? : Roxas ?

"SORA" : Tu trouves qu'il a une tête de Roxas, ce mioche ?

RIKUBis : Ta gueule...J'en ai marre d'ici...

? : Quoi ?

RIKUBis : Mais pas toi, l'autre... Mais toi, tu peux pas le voir... Il faut que je sois pris pour un con, sinon, c'est pas drôle...

? : Oh ...

"SORA" : Pas besoin que tu me parles pour être pris pour un con ...

RIKUBis : C'est ça ... Attends un peu ...Toi la copie de Roxas qui parle ! Tu ... Tu me vois ? Tu m'entends, tu me ressens ?

"SORA" : Oulà ... T'as pris quelle référence là ?

? : Bien sûr ! Je peux vous voir, comme tout le monde. J'ai des yeux, vous savez. Et sinon, je ne sais pas qui est ce Roxas dont vous parler mais moi, je m'appelle Ventus. Ventus, du latin, qui veut dire "Vent". Je veux que vous le sachiez. Aussi, cet endroit que vous semblez bien aimer est le royaume de sa majésté Riku 1st. C'est un roi bon et généreux qui nous laisse vivre comme bon nous semble, sans aucune frontière et (Riku pose sa main sur sa bouche un instant et la retire) ... et nous le vivons très bien. Sachez aussi que

RIKUBis : Mais enfin, il est où le mode Off sur celui-là ? L'autre a bien besoin de ta parlotte ... J'ai l'impression d'entre ... Sora ...

"SORA" : Oui, il est avec le chuwing gum rouge.

RIKUBis : Ca suffit ! J'en ai assez ! Monsieur Données de Sora, je vous en prit ! Sortez-moi de là ! J'admets que j'ai pas été sympa et que j'aurai du arrêter de crier toute la journée parce que genre, c'est Noël, la fête de tous les cons de la Terre. Bon, tu me fais sortir d'ici et je vais passer pour un blaireau dans cet hôtel de malabards, mais au moins, j'aurai pas vu tout ce délire...

"SORA" : Vraiment ?

RIKUBis : Oui...

"SORA" : Hm ... Je sais pas ... Tu es bien ici et puis, je te rapelle que tu dois faire un tour dans mes enfers à moi à la fin de tout ce délire.

RIKUBis (ultra vénère) Ecoute-moi sale con ! Je vais te ré-expliquer c'est qui le maitre ici ! C'est toi ! Alors tu vas me faire le paisir de me ramener chez moi sinon ...

"SORA" (sur le ton de la provoc') Sinon ?

RIKUBis : Sinon ... Je boude dans mon coin ...

"SORA" : ...Ah ... Ok ...

PTIRT : C'est bon les gars ! Il a compris !

Et tous étouffèrent un cri de soulagement !

RIKU : Quoi ?

PTIRT : C'était bien joué tout le monde ! Au fait, y a de la limonade, si vous voulez !

RIKU : QUOI ?

AXEL : Auteur, c'est faux n'est-ce pas ? Je n'aime pas Raplapla Chéplukwa ?

PTIRT : Ben...Je suppose que non, tu l'as jamais rencontré...'Fin je crois...

CHIBI RIKU : Auteur, j'ai peur de ma maman ...

PTIRT : Mais non ! Allez ! Si tu veux, JE serai ta maman !

RIKU : QUOIIII ?

VANITAS : Auteur, Sora déprime... Je crois que c'était à cause du fait qu'on le voit jamais ... Moi non plus d'ailleurs ...

PTIRT : Bah, vous étiez là au début quand même...

"SORA" : Ben moi, je sais pas vous, mais je vais me coucher, c'est juste ... C'était épuisant !

RIKU : Non mais c'est quoi ce délire !

VEN : Un atrappe con ... Ou comme vous le dites dans votre jargon : "Tu t'es fait OWNED !"

PTIRT : Au fait, Berty, je crois qu'on a un peu abusé sur les couples bizarres pour cette fois.

LEAXEUS : Je m'appelle LEXAEUS !

PTIRT : Oui bon ...

RIKU : ...!

SORA : Pff ... Ca va mieux ... Non mais, c'est un conte de Noël, pas d'Halloween ... Enfin bon, c'est fini. [It's over 9000 !]

RIKU : (commence à s'énerver) SORA...

SORA : Quoi ?

RIKU : C'est quoi cette MERDE ?

SORA : Et ben, comme tu voulais pas venir avec nous, on a décidé de te faire un petit coup monté, histoire de faire un peu peur et qu'ensuite, tu nous rejoignes !

RIKU : Et ça a réussi ?

SORA : [C'est génial !] Plutôt oui !

RIKU : Et tous ces tarrés là...?

SORA : M'enfin Riku, t'es pas un peu fou ? [Mario says : NO] Tu sais très bien que le Yaoi, ça n'existe pas !

RIKU : Ah ben oui, c'est vrai...

Et ils finirent la journée, oh combien mouvementée ! sur des éclats de rire.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

RIKU : Euh non ! Cette journée a été très dur pour moi et apparement, vous vous êtes bien fendu la gueule sur mon dos, alors (recharge son fusil) TOI ! Le type bronzé avec les longs cheveux argentés comme moi, je sais pas qui tu es, mais t'es mort !

..

*bang*

* * *

The true end.

Voilà, j'ai fait attendre, non ? C'est pour me faire désirée ! Alors, que dire là dedans ?

C'est un épisode spécial Noël, même si c'est un peu tard. Vous aurez reconnu la marque de l'histoire des KH non ? haha !

N'oubliez pas ! Bekasine vous aime !

C'EST !

Mais oui ! Lexaeus, bien sûr !

Ah oui et le "TERRA : J'ai une grosse clé". La première qui a mal pensé sera sur la liste noire de Riku... C'était même pas voulu...

Le Yaoi n'existe pas !

Le Yaoi, c'est dégradant quand c'est mal utilisé ! Mais enfin ! Regardez bien la vie les gens ! Kingdom Hearts, c'est pas que l'AkuRoku ;) Il y a plein de couple intéressant comme... Je sais pas Olette et Xemnas ou bien ... Ou bien Ansem et sa main ..! Enfin bon, il y a moyen de royalement se planter parfois.

...Pourquoi je parle de ça en fait ? J'avais quand même promis un film sur Aqua et Vexen à Riku alors, je crois que c'est pour ça...

Eum... Et c'est tout %)


End file.
